Harry Potter and the Horseland Academey of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: Harry Potter is not an only child, but a twin. What happens when Harry is separated from his twin sister only to be reunited with her shortly before his first year at Hogwarts. out of three magical schools, which will he choose to permanently attend? Will Hogwarts survive his choice? Will Albus simply let him go? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first crossover, I hope that you enjoy what I have come up with.**

**Chapter 1 On Dumbledore's Order**

For months since the happy discovery that Lily Potter was carrying twins, things were going well for the family. The nursery was perfectly prepared for two infants, one boy, and one girl. What nobody in the happy little family expected, however, was what would have to be done, according to one man for the greater good of the entire wizarding world.

Lily went into labor in the early hours of July 31st in the year 1980. Her daughter, who was born first had hazel eyes like her father and the lovely red hair of her mother. Then born a few minutes later was their son, who was blessed with his mother's sparkling emerald green eyes and his father's jet black hair. They named their daughter Sarah Rose Potter, and their son Harry James Potter. The little family's joy, however, was not to last.

Before they could even floo call their family or friends, and announce the births of their children with the Ministry of magic or the local paper their fireplace went green and out stepped Albus Dumbledore followed closely by the Minister for Magic, and a Medi-witch. James was shocked as the three just entered his home without any warning. "Headmaster, Minister, to what exactly do we owe the honor of this unexpected visit from the two of you and a Medi-witch," he asked as the three unexpected guests followed him into the nursery where his wife sat holding their twins in her arms.

Albus cleared his throat before he spoke. "There was a prophecy made about your son, that will if not handled correctly endanger not only the lives of your entire family but that of the entire world as we know it. It is for that reason that we have come to inform you that you must give up your daughter to be raised by another family in another country for her own safety," Albus said in a grave voice.

"Albus, you must have gone barmy if you think that we're just going to send our first child to live with and to be raised by complete strangers. This is a rather insensitive thing to ask of a woman who has carried two infants within her womb for nine months, who has just given birth only minutes ago," James yelled angrily making the twins cry with fear as his rage made his magic crackle in the air.

"It's alright darlings, Dadda didn't mean to frighten you. You are so loved my darlings, mama loves you and dadda loves you. We will protect and love you until our dying breath," cooed Lily to the crying infants in her arms soothingly. "James, I've had a few troubling dreams about this very thing while I was pregnant. Before we jump to conclusions, I'd like to see a pensive memory regarding this prophecy," insisted Lily as she tenderly lay her now sleeping children in their side by side cots.

"I refuse to have my family ripped apart before I see and hear this for myself," agreed James as he pushed the three visitors from the nursery before calling for one of the house-elves to watch over and protect the sleeping twins.

"I brought my pensive with me, and would be happy to share the prophecy with you," Albus said as he followed the couple into the sitting room and placed his pensive down upon their coffee table.

Lily and James both watched anxiously as the headmaster withdrew a long strand of shimmering memory from his head with his wand and carefully placed it into the pensive. Then Lily stepped forward to view the memory while James stayed to ensure that neither the Minister nor the Medi-witch snuck about their home and took their daughter without warning or cause. He didn't trust either of them as far as he could physically throw them alone with his children.

Upon entering the pensive Lily was greeted with the sight of a scrawny elderly witch with rather large glasses that seemed to magnify her eyes. "Born to those who are pure of heart, with the birth of twins the war shall start when separated their powers will grow, Of their combined powers he must never know, When reunited in some time the power of their love will show, Woe to those who disregard this warning, upon his rise the world will forever be in a state of morning," announced the older witch in a raspy voice before she collapsed into the memory Albus' arms unconscious.

Lily shook hard as she exited the pensive. The memory and the voice in her dream had said the exact same thing. There was now no denying what had to be done. James caught her as her legs gave way in shock. "Lily, what did you see," James asked in a fearful tone?

"James Albus' memory of the prophecy and my dream both said the same thing. We have to send Sarah away as Albus says," she said with tears rolling down her face as she shook in his arms.

"Lily I don't like this! The Idea of simply turning our daughter over to the ministry or complete strangers to be raised to believe Merlin knows what, or to be potentially abused is not something that I am willing to accept. I'm afraid that I will not allow our daughter to go to just anyone. If she must go, then please allow me to contact my cousin Charlotte Dianna Whitney. She was born the same month and year as I was, and I know that she'd be able to provide our daughter the life and family love that we'd give her ourselves. It will only take a few moments to contact her. Please just give us a chance to ensure her safety with a member of my family," James pleaded

"If she lives in Great Brittan than I'm afraid that this is not going to be a suitable option. Furthermore, anyone who takes over the care of your daughter will have to legally adopt her. You will have to agree to give up all legal rights to her and will have to forget that she exists," the Minister of magic announced.

"My cousin is married to an American Wizard from a long line of wizards in that country. I have no doubt that if given the chance they'd have no problem with blood adopting our daughter. Especially since regrettably they are unable to have children of their own," James said as Lily left the room to collect their daughter and to pack her belongings into her diaper bag.

"There will, of course, be a bit of paperwork that will need to be submitted to the American Ministry to make this legal, but I will make sure that it is done before Whitney's leave Brittan for their home country," announced the Minister.

"I will do the blood adoption ritual, and we brought healer Twilight to perform a health scan on the baby to clear her for international travel," announced Dumbledore.

"I'll just go and get into contact with my cousin," James said as he went to a drawer in his study desk and withdrew a large and bulky device that the other witch and wizard had never seen in their lives. The three onlookers watched as he pressed multiple buttons on the device, and then placed it to his ear before he started to speak into it making them give him curious expressions.

"Hello, Charlotte, is William there with you? Yes, that's good! Can you put this on speaker so that both of you can hear me? What I have to say is something that neither of you will either expect or want to miss. Oh, yes for the most part Lily is fine, and the twins were born just a few hours ago. That's part of why I'm calling you. There is a bit of a major problem here in Brittan, and we need your help to remedy what could be a life or death situation. Can you come over," he asked as he awaited their joint reply before hanging up with a grim yet satisfied expression upon his face.

"What did they say," Dumbledore asked curiously?

"What is that thingy bob that you were speaking into? Is it magical," asked the very curious Minister of Magic?

"It's called a mobile phone, and no it's not magic, it just seems that way. If I was to use the floo network, it would take too long to make an international floo call. This muggle device allows me to speak with my cousin far faster than it would be using the floo. They said that they'd be here in about an hour pending the proper approval from their Ministry to travel to our country via portkey," James explained as he thought over how to inform his cousin and her husband that he wanted them to blood adopt his firstborn child.

An hour later found Charlotte and William Whitney arriving via portkey into the main sitting room of Potter Manor. William looked around while his wife upon seeing the distressed look upon her cousin's face ran and flung her arms around him comfortingly. "James, what's going on, you sounded so desperate on the phone," Charlotte asked as Lily re-entered the room holding a still sleeping Sarah in her arms with tears running down her face.

"A prophecy was made foretelling that we had to separate our twins until the time is right. If we don't do this, the British wizarding world as we know it will no longer exist. It may even spread to the other wizarding communities around the world if we ignore the warning, so for that reason, we've decided that the best place for our firstborn daughter, is with the two of you. We want you to blood adopt our little Sarah Rose and make her your own, and protect her until the time is right," Lily said as she placed her sleeping daughter into Charlotte's arms and stepped back with tears flowing freely.

Charlotte looked at James in shock for confirmation, as her equally stunned and grateful husband stepped to her side and placed his hand gently upon the tiny baby girl's head. "I swear on my magic, that I'll allow no harm to come to her and she'll be raised just as the two of you would raise her with love and respect for the greatest gift that anyone has ever given us. From this day our families are truly united, and I further vow, that I will do everything in my power to do right by your family," William said as his magic glowed and encompassed the sleeping infant notifying the room that a magical oath had been made and accepted by Sarah's own magic.

Then Albus stepped forward using his wand to take a drop of blood from the baby and placing it into a crystal vial. He then took a drop of blood from each of the new parents and placed them into the crystal vial with the blood of the baby. The blood glowed a bright golden color, and the Minister withdrew official Ministry papers that showed with a drop of the merged blood that the parents of Sarah Rose, was now William and Charlotte Whitney. The merged blood was then placed magically back into the sleeping baby, and the birth parents and adoptive parents both watched in shock as her baby red hair, changed from red to blonde, and her little eyes opened slightly to reveal them changing from hazel to ocean blue.

James held Lily as she broke down in his arms, and Charlotte tried to reassure her that Sarah would be fine and that one day when the threat was over they would be reunited, though Lily knew better. She knew that this would be the last time that she'd lay eyes on her daughter who now belonged to another by blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Fight Begins

A year later, the two siblings celebrated their first birthdays with their parents. Harry was surrounded by his loving mother, father, and friends along with Professor Minerva McGonagall who simply adored the boy. She was never informed of the existence of Harry's twin sister since Albus Dumbledore had erased her from the memories of her parents. He didn't alter Harry's memories since it was believed that he was so young at the time that for him, she never existed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, his twin Sarah celebrated her birthday with her adopted parents. Like her brother, Dumbledore did not see fit to erase her memories of her brother. He also was not able to erase the memories of her adopted parents since both were skilled in the art of legilimency. Neither one of them trusted Dumbledore. Even when she had attended Hogwarts in Ravenclaw's house, Charlotte never trusted the old headmaster. As she watched her now one-year-old daughter playing on the floor with toy winged horses, she knew in her heart that Dumbledore would attempt something though she had no idea how far the old goat would go to meet his desires.

Three months later on all hallows eve, tragedy struck the Potter family. The Dark Lord attacked and murdered James before attempting to do the same to young Harry, only to be stopped by his devoted mother who placed herself between the Dark wizard and her child. After she fell the Dark Lord attempted to kill the tiny boy again, only for his killing curse to rebound from its attended target and hit him instead of sending his detached spirit to nobody knew where.

What nobody in Great Brittan was aware of, was that despite his trust for Dumbledore, James had the foresight to put into effect the Potter secret fail-safe charm. This charm ensured that upon the death of the family head, a magical parchment held by any remaining members of the bloodline would instantly notify them of his passing. Along with that magical notification, a copy of his and Lily's will regarding their son would also appear so that the remaining family would know what they wished to be done with their son and their estate.

Albus knew that it was clearly stated in his parent's will that Harry was not to be placed into the care of Lily's muggle sister Petunia Dursley. While Madam Pomphrey examined the boy he made his plans to place the boy directly where he was not to go. Severus burst into the room furiously.

"You promised that you'd keep them safe, and now she's dead," raged Severus!

"They placed their trust in the wrong person, much like you did," sighed Albus feeling tired at that very moment.

"So, all of this was for nothing," frowned Severus!

"No, Severus not for nothing. The boy, her child still-lives. He has Lily's eyes," Albus said hoping to sway Severus to stay and protect the boy.

This made Severus turn and look him directly in the eye. "Where will he be taken," he asked?

"He will be taken to where he will be safe from the Dark Lord," Albus began before being interrupted.

"The Dark Lord is gone. There is no more need to protect the boy," Severus stated.

"Only gone for now. I believe that one day he will find a way to return, and there are still his devoted followers to worry about. Do you honestly believe that they will stop looking for either their master or the boy who defeated him," Albus queried?

Severus shook his head knowing that Albus was right about the Dark Lords followers. "Just please don't send the boy to Lily's muggle sister Petunia. She hates magic and everything that has to do with it. She would not treat the boy kindly. Lily would want someone else to care for her child. Anyone except for Petunia," Severus stated as he remembered how horrendous Petunia had been to Lily and himself as children. He wouldn't wish that woman upon anybody, not even James's son deserved such a fate.

Dumbledore listened and nodded and placated Severus until he left. He had no intention of following what he knew was set out in Lily and James's will. He knew that the Dark Lord would find a way back to this world and that he would come after the boy. He knew that the boy was now connected to Voldemort via a piece of his soul becoming attached to the boy. He knew that if the child was given to his God-mother Charlotte Whitney in America, that she'd surely adopt the boy the same as she did his twin. He couldn't risk losing control of the only weapon Great Brittan had to truly defeat the Dark Lord and be safe once and for all. He also didn't want to lose control of Harry's inheritance which could fund the war to come without the boy even noticing the monetary loss.

And so, Harry was placed in the care of the one family that Lily and James, both strongly discouraged. For the greater good, he thought to himself as he argued with Minerva later that night and placed little Harry on the front steps of number four Privet Drive with a note laying on top of the sleeping child bundled in a blanket.

On the other side of the world at that very moment, Charlotte and her friends were watching their children play together in the lavish back garden of her home when one of their house-elves popped in front of her and bowed before whispering something into her ear. Her friends watched as her face grew pale, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. She excused herself politely from her guests and ordered the elf to watch Sarah while she ran to confirm what the elf had said.

She rushed into her bedroom and instantly noticed that as the elf had said, the wooden box with the Potter family crest on the lid was indeed glowing. This was not a good sign, as it meant that James her beloved cousin was dead. She dreaded opening the box for she knew that if a copy of James and Lily's joint will was within, that it would mean that their child was now an orphan. According to the ancient Potter spell that had been cast, if an heir was still living, the will would state exactly what to do. If the entire family was dead, it would only state what to do with their estate. She prayed that the boy had survived as she tenderly removed the lid of the box with trembling hands.

She skimmed over the note that stated that her cousin had passed, and went straight for the will, scanning down it until she saw what she had been praying for. And breathed a deep sigh of relief as she read the words out loud.

"In the event of the deaths of both parents, our son and only heir of our estate, Harry James Potter is to be placed immediately into the care of either his God-father Sirius Black or his Godmother Charlotte Whitney. He is not, under any circumstances to be placed into the care of Lily's sister Petunia Dursley and her Husband."

She wanted to sink to her knees with sadness over the loss of her cousin and his wonderful wife, but she couldn't afford to do this. She had to act fast before Albus Dumbledore did the one thing that she feared, as she strongly doubted that he'd turn over the care of little Harry to Sirius Black. He may be the boy's God-father, but he himself was a very childish and immature person.

She ran to the office where she had left her purse and her mobile phone and attempted to contact her husband before he left work. He was a member of the Magical Congress of the United States, or MACUSA as it's members called it for short. Surely he could do something to help her gain custody of her cousin's child, who also happened to be Sarah's twin. She dialed his mobile number and prayed that he wasn't too busy to answer.

"William, I'm sorry to interrupt you at work, but its an emergency, and couldn't wait," she said rapidly as she attempted to hide the fact that she had been crying from him. He could hear the frantic tone in her voice, and he waved his wand instantly locking his door and silencing the room so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"Charlotte, what's wrong? Why have you been crying? Is Sarah alright? Do you need me to come home," he asked in rapid succession?

"Oh, William, Sarah's fine. My cousin and his wife, however, I'm afraid they are not. Do you remember what I told you about that box that I keep on the dresser? Well, my worst fears have come true. James and Lily are both dead, and little Harry is more than likely about to be placed into the care of one of two unfit guardians. Sirius Black or Merlin forbid, Lily's muggle sister Petunia Dursley and her oafish husband Vernon," she said as the tears started to fall more freely upon sharing her burden with her husband.

"Oh, dear, I'm afraid, that it's worse than you think. We've just received word from the British Ministry of Magic of the defeat of the Dark Lord, or as they call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as well as the arrest of Sirius Black for the murder of his friend Peter Pettigrew and thirteen no-majes. I am attempting to track down Harry as we speak. I'll call you back as soon as I've found something. Don't worry darling, if Harry has been placed with those retched No-majes, I'll stop at nothing until we have legal custody of him," William promised before hanging up his phone and getting down to business.

Charlotte returned to her guests and politely informed them that due to a tragic death in her family, the evening's festivities were over. They all comforted her in her grief and politely bid her good-bye each one promising to be there if she had need of them as they left Whitney Manor. William stayed at the office late into the night and did not come home until breakfast time the next morning looking very disgruntled, over being denied custody of Harry. He was so upset over it that he didn't even kiss his daughter good morning or even speak as he passed the dining room on his way up the grand staircase going towards his bedroom, and possibly a cold shower to calm his temper over the rudeness of the British Ministry and Albus Dumbledore.

Charlotte followed her weary and enraged looking husband into their bedroom and leaned against the frame of the bathroom door as he stood in the shower with all of his robes still on cursing. "William, I haven't seen you this angry since your brother acted a fool at our wedding reception. What happened," she asked as she flicked her wand vanishing his sopping wet clothing to the laundry hamper?

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is what happened. He has magical guardianship over Harry and has sent him to live with the Dursley's. He has the backing of the Ministry of Magic in Great Brittan and refuses to allow us to take custody of Harry or to adopt him. He was spouting something about blood wards that supposedly were enacted upon Lily's death that will protect Harry from the Dark Lord's remaining followers. I'm sorry darling, I tried! It looks like the only way that we will be able to gain guardianship of Harry is for me to get elected President of MACUA," William said as he dried himself and flopped himself down onto their bed ready for sleep.

"Dumbledore is a fool! Everyone who has ever studied all branches of magic knows that blood wards will only work to protect someone against harm if the people he is with have a love for the one in their care. If no love exists in that home for Harry, then he is still in danger," Charlotte said as she left her husband to sleep and returned to attend to their daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello my friends, as promised, here is the latest chapter of our tale! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 A Secret Connection**

Little Sarah Rose Whitney did not understand the strange actions of her parents at the tender age of one, however, she was certain that something was wrong. Even at her young age, she had noticed the tears and the look of worry in her mother's eyes. She could feel the stress and tension in her mother's body as she was held and rocked to sleep the night before. Now as she sat in her high chair annihilating her breakfast, she noticed that her bedraggled father had come into the house after being gone all night long, and he did not even offer her his usual morning kiss.

She stopped eating after her mother had left the room to follow her father upstairs, and pouted as she thought back to the horrid dream that she had, had the night before. In her dream, it was almost like she was there. The surface that she lay upon in her bed may have been soft and luxurious, but in the dream, it was cold, hard, and unyielding. Though in reality she was bundled up cozy and warm, while in the dream the air around was cold and uncomfortable despite a flannel blanket that she was wrapped in. She had awoken often during the night crying with fear, only to be comforted by her mother, and to realize that she was safe and warm in her own crib.

On the other side of this, in Great Brittan, Little Harry James Potter now sat alone in a dark cupboard under the stairs. He was hungry, his diaper was wet, and he desperately wanted his mummy. The woman who had brought him into her house was a shrill and cold-hearted person. She had placed him into this place that made him think back to the night before where he could see a flash of green and could hear the screams of his Mummy. Why was he in this strange place with strangers who wanted only to throw him away? Where was his Mummy; he thought as he started to sniffle in distress?

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the shrill woman took him out of the cupboard and placed him down on top of a towel that was stretched over the kitchen counter where she finally changed his now extremely full diaper. After she was done she gave him a bottle that was half full of cold milk to drink. It tasted as it had been in someone else's mouth, but he was so hungry by this point that he didn't care if it was cold or how it tasted.

He was then placed back into the cupboard bottle and all, and he sat there alone thinking back on the pleasant dream that he had, had the night before. That night he had slept peacefully with his little thumb in his mouth as if he didn't just lose his entire family. As he lay there on the cold hard unforgiving front stoop of number four Privet Drive he dreamt that instead of laying outside on a cold hard stoop that he was nestled in a soft luxurious bed bundled in soft fluffy blankets. Though the wind had blown hard and the cold had cut through him despite his blanket, in his dream, he was warm and secure. Because of that dream, he had not awoken until that morning when he had heard the shrill shocked screams of his Aunt Petunia and the enraged blustering shouts of his Uncle Vernon Dursley.

For the next few years, until he had gotten big enough for the Dursleys to make him do the chores that they were too lazy to do, though they would scare him and would often hurt him, he would slip away into his mind and daydream of happier things. He would think back on his good dreams. Dreams of a loving family, a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes wearing red, and green rolling hills dotted with sweet-smelling flowers and fat little ponies, and fuzzy kittens.

This was a pleasant world to slip off into when the reality was hours of weeding, scrubbing floors by hand, and doing the dirtiest most degrading work without gloves, that none of his other relatives wanted to do. As if all of this along with scant meals, and drinks weren't enough he also had to find a way to avoid, or run away from his cousin Dudley and his friends, who enjoyed chasing and torturing him on a daily basis. As he ran from the other boys yet again, he'd imagine that he was riding the little fat pony that he had seen so many times in his dreams, this helped him to find the will to run faster than they could go and avoid getting hit until later that night before getting once again locked into his cupboard under the stairs.

Another world away in a large lavish manner, Sarah enjoyed the good life with her two loving parents. Regretfully her dreams ever since the age of one had not been at all pleasant ones. They were full of darkness, and small cramped and confined places, that were filled with spiders, and other crawling bugs that gave her the chills. In her dreams, she was never warm, and never went to bed feeling full of hunger and thirst.

Every day, though she was happy and even though she was by now quite an accomplished rider of her little fat pony Ebony, both she and her parents were becoming increasingly more and more worried about an abundance of nasty welts and bruises that kept on appearing on her body. They never went away, and she was taken to healer after healer attempting to find out exactly why this was happening to her. Her parents were in a constant battle with child welfare and had to constantly fight just to keep their daughter. The only thing that saved Sarah from being taken away was that her father was a high ranking official within MACUSA and that their family healer confirmed that though it looked severe, that Sarah's wounds and bruises were not caused by her parents, he suspected a blood curse or something deeper that could not be proven.

It went on like this for years until Sarah's father was finally elected as the President of the MACUSA. It was now a little over a week before Sarah's tenth birthday, and she sat in the parlor with its large floor to ceiling windows reading a book about magical breeds of horses. Her father entered the room and took a seat in his recliner after a long first day as President. Her mother sat on the sofa next to her reading one of her favorite books when William decided to speak upbringing all attention to a stop with what he got as a response to his question.

"So, pumpkin, If I am not mistaken, I do believe that someone in this room has a birthday coming up next week. What do you want for your birthday," he asked with a smile as he took a drink from his tall glass of iced tea?

"I want my brother Harry brought home to stay with us for the rest of his life. He's truly miserable wherever he is now. I know because I can feel his pain. I've felt it ever since the night that neither of you talks about on Halloween when I was one year old. That's where these bruises and whelps are coming from. They are his. He is being abused wherever he is. Please daddy can't you save him now that your President," Sarah asked making her mother drop her book and her father spit his tea and drop the glass in shock?

"Sarah, how do you know this when the Doctors can't even explain your condition," her mother asked in shock?

"Mom, I can't explain it, but Harry and I are linked somehow. I can feel his pain and know that they keep him locked in a cupboard under the stairs in their house, I know that they treat him like a house-elf. Our birth parents James and Lily Potter would have never treated him like this. He dreams of their deaths often, that is what makes me wake up in the night screaming in terror. I've been trying to send him dreams of my good life here to help him, but I'm not sure if it's helping or not. Please daddy, Save Harry. You have the power and the authority to fight the ones who have him now," Sarah said knowingly.

William and Charlotte gave each other a look that spoke volumes before Charlotte slid over and took Sarah into her arms. "Sweetie, it's not that we don't believe you, but having the memory of what you've seen through your brothers' eyes as it were could be proof that will tip the scales in our favor to get Harry away from these horrid no-majes. May I look into your memories," her mother asked?

"If it will help Harry, please do," Sarah said as she turned and gazed into her mother's blue eyes without fear.

William sat there for hours while his wife had a careful mental look at Sarah's memories of what Harry was going through. When she had seen all that Sarah had to show her, she got up and shakily stepped to the bar to pour herself a very rare strong drink. Sarah watched her mother in concern as well. She had never seen her mother drink spirits, and she knew that what she had shared, though necessary had shaken her to her core. "Daddy, I feel a bit tired after that, may I go to bed," Sarah asked groggily?

"Yes, Pumpkin, try to sleep well," he said as she stepped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

The next day William was up and gone before the rays of the early morning sun peaked through the curtains of the grand manner that he called home with his wife and daughter. He wanted to keep his promise that he had made years back to his wife to see her cousin's son reunited with his twin sister. He also wanted to make certain that his lovely daughter not only got what she wanted for her birthday but hopefully to bring an end to her long term suffering at last.

The first thing that he did when he reached his office was to get into contact with the offices of both wizarding child services in the MACUSA office as well as the British Ministry office to show them the pensive memory taken from Harry Potter's twin sister. He also had managed to obtain a strand of her hair and a drop of her blood from before she was blood adopted to present as proof that Harry's sister did, in fact, exist since he had no doubt that Dumbledore had made certain that her existence had been erased from the minds of all who knew of her.

He then got into contact with Gringotts and checked into Harry Potter's accounts. Under normal circumstances this would not happen, however, his wife, who was still a Potter by blood if not by marriage, still held some power with the Goblins who ran the Potter accounts in London.

Charlotte had helped a great deal in this very important matter and was enraged to find that not only had her cousin's will not been read as it was proper to do, but that money was being taken monthly and divided into two places. One amount was going directly into Albus Dumbledore's personal account, and the other smaller amount was going into the muggle account of Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Before leaving she had ordered that the account be frozen until Harry Potter's eleventh birthday and that all funds going out to both Dumbledore and the Dursley's accounts cease immediately upon threat of removing all Potter gold and holdings from Gringotts. They didn't argue with her as they knew that she had the power to do as she said.

William had never seen his wife so enraged and was afraid that she'd literally cause someone mainly Dumbledore to explode into millions of tiny pieces when she saw the interfering old goat. She sat by his side later that day when he gained the backing of magical parliament, as well as the full support of wizarding child services from both countries before he got into contact with the current Minister for Magic.

They traveled in person to Great Brittan's Ministry of Magic and a four-day-long trial was held. Albus argued his points until he was blue in the face, but upon learning that he had broken several wizarding laws to keep the Potter boy and his vast fortune where he could control them. Not to mention the fact that they now had undeniable proof that Harry had purposefully been placed into an abusive home of hateful muggles, when he knew very well that the boy had a surviving blood relative as well as a twin sister that he could live with, it was clear to all involved that Albus was in deep hippogriff dung.

When it came time for sentencing, Dumbledore was given a choice of serving nine years in Azkaban Prison or being stripped of all of his titles dealing with the Ministry. He would also have to pay back not only the funds that he had sent to his personal account but also the funds that he paid the Dursley's to take in their nephew. The Goblins of Gringotts would ensure that all of the pilfered funds were garnished from Dumbledore's accounts. Dumbledore decided that losing his titles and status, of Order of Merlin, First Class, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, as well as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was far better than being sent to Azkaban prison where the dementors would make his life a living hell to be certain.

Once all of that was over, William returned home to the states to attend to other presidential matters, and Charlotte along with a representative from the wizarding child services traveled to Little Winging Surry, to confront the Dursleys and collect Harry. When they arrived at number four Privet Drive it was raining hard.

As they approached the house, they could see through the living room window what appeared to be the entire family excluding Harry watching the evening news. There was no sign of Harry as they stepped closer accompanied by the local police who were confunded to believe that Charlotte was the new principal of Harry's school, and knocked.

Petunia answered the front door and rolled her eyes wondering why the police were yet again at her home. Had the boy done something strange and freaky again? She allowed them to come in out of the rain and announced their presence to her husband and son.

"Can I help you," she asked before allowing them entry to her home?

"I am officer Davis, and this is Madame Whitney the new school principal and Mrs. Collins of Child welfare. May we come in out of the rain while we present our concerns," asked Officer Davis?

"Yes, it's not a fit day for anyone to be out. Please come in. Vernon, the Police are here along with child welfare and the boy's school principal," she yelled into the living room getting her husband's attention!

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit," crooned Vernon as the three newcomers entered his living room?

"I am Charlotte Whitney the principal of the school that your son Dudley and nephew Harry attend. Upon going through the records of the students to familiarize myself with each one, I came across several disturbing documented reports concerning your nephew Harry Potter. It is for that reason that we have come to perform a welfare check upon the children that live within this home," announced Charlotte as the welfare witch handed the Dursley's a copy of what they were accused of.

"I assume that this rather robust boy is your son, Dudley, but where is your nephew Harry Potter, we really need to see both children in order to interview them both," said Mrs. Collins?

"He's spending the night at a friend's house," lied Vernon.

"On a school night? I think not! You're lying," Charlotte said as she gazed into his eyes instantly seeing that he himself had earlier beaten Harry and tossed him into the cupboard under the stairs, locking it.

Charlotte moved towards the cupboard, where she knew Harry to be confined, and unlocked the door opening it wide before Vernon or Petunia could react. Officer Davis and Mrs. Collins blocked the path of Vernon and Petunia as they protested, while Charlotte knelt and gently touched Harry to wake him from his sleep.

Harry rolled over in shock over the tenderness of the touch to his shoulder and jumped in shock hitting his head on a shelf that contained his meager possessions. "You look very familiar, who are you," he asked in confusion?

"I'll explain once we've gotten you away from these horrid people. You should have never been placed here, Harry! It was not what your mother Lily and father James wanted for you. The Dursley's are not your only living family. We have been attempting to gain custody of you ever since your parents died, but we had quite a bit of trouble with the government and one other difficult individual who wanted to keep control of you for your money as well as for your power," she said as she helped him to his feet.

"Money, Power, but I don't have any of those things! I'm just plain old Harry, the boy that nobody wants," Harry said as he followed her out of the cupboard.

"Trust me, Harry, you are both wanted and loved. There is far more to your life, and what you have in the means of finances and power than you realize, but for now, I hate to embarrass you, but the officer and the lady from child welfare need to see the marks that your uncle put on your body. Can you please take off your shirt and show them. I know that you have more, but I do not wish to embarrass you further than we have to," Charlotte said gently.

Harry turned his back to face the officer and the lady from the welfare office and raised his shirt over his head to reveal dark bruises, large welts, and deep bleeding cuts. Mrs. Collins gasped and took pictures to add to the mountain of evidence, and officer Davis turned to the Dursleys and began to read them their rights.

"What about our son, Petunia cried as she was handcuffed?

"He will be sent to your nearest relative. You are both going to jail to face your charges." Officer Davis said as he made certain she could not escape before calling for back up to handle the situation.

"Your sister Lily would be ashamed of how you've treated your nephew. He may be gifted as she was, but he is still a child and does not deserve what you've done. Count yourselves lucky that it is your government and law enforcement that will deal with you and not those that govern Lily's world," Charlotte said as she wrapped Harry into her own coat and led him from the house and over to her rented car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 A Family Heals**

Harry winced as he got into the car and buckled himself into the front seat. He had never been allowed in the front seat of a car before now, and he was excited about the experience. He now had hope as he watched the beautiful Black haired woman walk around to the drivers' side of the car and get in.

"I'm sure that you have many unanswered questions, Harry. You can ask me anything that you'd like. I won't lie to you," Charlotte said as she started the car and pulled out into the street.

"Who are you exactly, and how do you know my parents and what they'd want," he asked for once not fearing punishment for asking a simple question? There was just something about Mrs. Charlotte Whitney that made him feel at peace.

"My name is Charlotte Whitney, and I know what your parents would want because your father James, was my favorite cousin. Your mother and father named me your God-mother. You should have been placed into my care after their deaths. I also happen to be the adopted mother of your twin sister Sarah Rose," she said as she turned a corner and parked next to an old looking building that had seen better days.

"I know about my sister, she's been sharing good dreams with me even though we were far apart. Can you tell me what really happened to my parents? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said that they died in a car crash, but I don't believe them," Harry said as he looked down at his feet.

"Harry, first you need to know why I said that you are special and gifted. You belong to a long line of witches and wizards. You and your sister, both have the same magical talents because of this," Charlotte began.

"Wait, but I can't be a wizard! Magic isn't real, is it," he asked as he watched her pull a long slender stick out of her sleeve?

"You are a wizard, and magic is very real," she answered as she flicked her wand transforming her normal-looking clothes into wizarding robes making him gasp in shock. "Don't be afraid Harry, but I need to make you look different so that we are not bothered by the press before we get to the department of national travel," she announced as she turned her wand on him changing his shabby clothes into nice wizarding robes, and changing his eyes from green to blue and his hair to blond.

Harry was now thoroughly impressed and allowed her to lead him into the small phone booth which puzzled him even further. She deposited a few coins and spoke into the receiver, and then two name badges popped out of the coin return. She placed one onto herself, and the other onto him as the phone booth started to lower into the ground like an elevator. "I know that I'm not your real mother, but until we get out of this country I need for you to call me mom. I have papers that say that you are my adopted son, so the wrong people don't find you," she said as she held him close to her.

"Ok, um, mom what do you mean about the wrong people finding me? Have I done anything wrong that would put me into danger," Harry asked as the phone booth finally stopped and opened?

"No sweetie, you haven't done anything wrong, however not all who use magic are good. Some are very evil," she said as she flicked her wand casting a privacy charm to allow them to speak freely without being overheard.

"I've cast a privacy charm so that we can speak freely. Now about your parents. They were not killed in a car crash, Harry. They were murdered by a psychotic wizard, named Voldemort. He even tried to kill you, that's why you have that scar on your forehead. Because I know that you have more than likely never been seen by a proper doctor, or healer to deal with several issues, once we reach the United States, that will be our first stop," she said as she guided him into an elevator that moved so fast that it made him wrap his arms around her waist in shock and to keep his balance.

"That's all the way across the ocean, are we going to take a plane like normal people, or do wizards have a more efficient way to travel," Harry asked as they stepped off of the elevator and down a corridor?

"There are several ways to travel, but the quickest and safest way is via portkey. Before you ask, a portkey is a regular looking object enchanted to take you to a certain location. Ours will take us directly to our home Whitney Manner. Your sister will be so happy to finally see you again after all of this time," Charlotte said as she canceled the privacy charm and presented their travel papers as she addressed the Ministry official.

Harry waited silently while his soon to be adopted mother acquired the port key. She was handed a dainty looking teacup and turned to Harry with a smile on her face. "Alright, son, since this is your first time traveling this way hold my hand with one hand, and place your finger of the other hand onto the cup," she instructed as she held the cup up to him.

The world began to swirl around them and Harry gasped in shock. His finger seemed to be glued to the cup, and he felt reassured by the comforting grip of his God-mother's hand. Minutes later, Harry could hear his God-mother telling him to let go of the cup. Though Harry feared that the cup wouldn't let him go, he willed his finger to let go of the cup and instantly felt himself falling away from it.

The ground came rushing up, and he slammed his eyes shut preparing himself for a hard landing that never came. He looked down in shock as he felt his feet now standing firmly on the ground. Then looked up to survey his surroundings. Whitney Manner was a massive three-story mansion that sat upon one thousand acres of rolling countryside, dotted here and there with colorful sweet-smelling flowers of all kinds, vast orchards of various fruiting trees, as well as several fountains with crystal clear flowing water.

He followed his god-mother up the long circle drive, towards the massive front door, when suddenly there was a shrill neigh and an excited scream of a girl, followed by the sound of thundering hooves. A white horse with black strikes in its main and tail, ridden by a blonde girl wearing a red riding jacket, flew over a fence and hurdled towards Harry and Charlotte. Charlotte stepped back as the horse came thundering up and Sarah leaped from the saddle launching herself at her brother with glee.

"Harry, you're here, you're finally here," she screamed excitedly as they fell to the ground together!

"Ooof, right, um, it's great to finally see you again after all of this time, Sarah," Harry managed to gasp out as he attempted to help himself and his sister up from the ground.

"Harry, I'm so glad to finally be reunited with you, and so very relieved to see you've made it home with mother safely," Sarah, smiled as she hugged him tightly and leaped back onto the horse. "Mom, I know that you want to take Harry to the Healer, so please allow me to put away lightning, and I'll join you if that's alright," she said as she trotted the horse away towards the family stable.

"First, I think that we'll take you inside, allow you to bathe and have something good and filling to eat for lunch," Charlotte said as she led Harry into the mansion. As he followed Charlotte, he thought to himself that it would take him days to clean the entire house. It was so huge and there were many expensive-looking paintings and such that would have to be dusted. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that his god-mother had come to a stop on the third floor until he slammed into her.

"You seem far away, Harry. What were you thinking," Charlotte asked as Sarah came running up the stairs and past them into her rooms to change out of her riding clothes and into something more appropriate?

"I won't have to clean all of this by myself," Harry asked in shock?

"Oh, my no, dear! The only room that you are responsible for keeping tidy is your own. We have servants called house-elves who take care of the rest of the house," she said as she opened the door that was just before the one that Sarah had run into, to reveal a lavishly furnished bedroom suite that was decorated in shades of crimson and gold.

Harry stepped in and gazed around in wonder. There were shelves filled with rows upon rows of books, toys both wizarding and non-magical, as well as a large four-posted bed with large soft fluffy pillows and a warm feather down comforter. There was a comfortable looking sitting area with a fireplace that looked as if it would be very warm in the winter, as well as two doors other than the one that they had entered through.

He opened the door nearest to the bed and dresser to find it was a large closet filled with wizarding robes of all colors as well as many types of shoes. Inside of the dresser was brand new, never worn, underwear and socks, pajamas, t-shirts, shorts, and pants. He looked into the other door that was just off of the sitting area, to find a lavishly adorned bathroom, complete with every amenity that you could ever need.

"God-mother, who does all of this belong to," he asked in clear shock?

"It all belongs to you, Harry. This is the way that you would have been raised had your parents survived. Now, why don't you take yourself a relaxing bath, and then change into some proper clothing? We will burn those ratty old hand-me-downs. No member of my family will ever be forced to wear things that do not fit or make them look less than their best. Since the first part of your life, you were raised by horrid muggles, or as we call them here in the States No-majes, I will tell you it is customary for young witches and wizards to wear regular clothes under their wizarding robes for comfort. You may wear anything that you'd like, though for the time being, don't wear anything on the right side of your closet. The robes hanging there are for more formal occasions. Once you are dressed come down to the dining room and we'll have lunch before we go to see the family healer," she said as she left him to himself.

"Um, before you go, I know that you are not my real parents, but since my sister calls you mom, I was wondering, um," stammered Harry unsure of how to proceed.

"Yes, Harry, I know that I can never replace your real parents, but I'd be delighted if you'd call me your mother, mom, mum, or whatever you are comfortable with. Also, to answer your question, a Muggle is what the British wizarding society Calls non-magical people, and here in America we call them No-majes," Charlotte happily explained.

"How did you know what I was trying to ask," Harry asked in amazement?

"We'll have plenty of time to discuss that later, now go and make yourself a relaxing bath. Tilly will get rid of your old clothes and will help you if you have any questions. Just call out her name and you'll find out what a house-elf is," she smiled as she shut the door behind herself with a gentle click.

Harry kicked off his shoes and socks before heading into the bathroom. He definitely wanted to soak in the large sunken tub but when he looked at it he noticed that it had several different taps and knobs, he started to get confused until he remembered what his new adopted mother had told him. He called out the name that was mentioned and then jumped in shock as a petite looking creature with large green eyes, and large bat-like ears suddenly appeared in front of him with a silent pop.

She was dressed in a miniature maids outfit and curtsied before addressing him. "Welcome home to Whitney Manner, Master Harry Potter. I am Tilly, the house-elf. I am in charge of attending to the needs of Mistress Sarah, as well as you, now! How may Tilly, help you, sir," she asked with a wide smile upon her little face?

"Um, I'd like to take a bath, but, I'm not sure how to work this tub. Can you please show me how," Harry asked the elf? Tilly beamed and set to the task of showing Harry which of the knobs would do what, and then she vanished without a sound taking all of the old clothes that the Dursleys had made him wear away before he even noticed them missing.

An hour later found Harry clean and dressed in his new clothes and robes. He exited his room and headed downstairs to find the dining room. As he set foot onto the first floor a black cat rubs up against his leg and looks up at him, meowing before walking into the dining room. Harry followed the cat and smiled as it ran to his sister. She smiled as she placed down a saucer of milk for the cat.

Harry sat down at the table in front of one of three empty plates. "I thought that we were having lunch, do the house-elves make the food," Harry asked curious about what else the house-elves did?

"Yes, they cook meals. Sometimes we have planned meals, and other times we simply tell the elves what we'd like to eat," Charlotte announced.

"I don't see them, how do I tell them what I'd like," Harry asked?

"You tell them what you want to eat like this," Sarah said as she leaned slightly towards her plate and began to speak to it. "I'd like a cheeseburger, with mustard, no onions, but everything else please along with French fries, and a chocolate milkshake to drink!"

Harry's eyes grew large with shock as the requested food and drink suddenly appeared on the plate from what seemed like out of thin air. He watched as his new adopted mother, placed her order for a spinach salad with cranberries, and walnuts, and a cranberry vinaigrette dressing, along with a hot cup of earl grey tea to drink. He smiled as her food and drink appeared the same as Sarah's and then he smiled as he ordered the same thing as his twin had ordered and smiled even wider as he bit into the burger relishing the taste of it. The Dursleys had never allowed him to eat anything this good and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

After the best lunch that Harry had ever had, his Adopted mother took Harry and his twin sister to the family healer at Saint Luke's Wizarding Hospital. He was greatly comforted by the fact that both his new mother, Charlotte, and his sister Sarah both stayed in the room with him, instead of leaving him alone as he expected them to do. Sarah stood close by his side as the healer entered the room and began his examination.

"Hello, again Mrs. Whitney, it's not yet time for Sarah's next check-up. Is she having any complications, or are we here for another reason today," asked Healer Wilson with a smile as he greeted Sarah and Harry's mother with a warm and welcoming smile?

"Sarah's fine Healer Wilson. Today we are here to tend to my adopted son, who is also Sarah's twin brother by blood. Harry has been neglected by his other relatives in Great Brittan for years, and we were unable to gain guardianship over him until now. He has never been seen by either a no-maj doctor or a healer of any kind until today. I'd like a full exam, and any treatment to help him in his recovery that you deem fit," Charlotte said in a no-nonsense tone that left no room for argument.

Harry glanced at his sister in fear, and she gripped his hand comfortingly. "Don't worry Harry, Healer Wilson is the best! He won't hurt you. If he does have to do anything that may cause you pain, he will attempt to make you as comfortable as possible," Sarah reassured him.

"Well Mr. Potter, according to what I've been told, you've suffered quite a bit of abuse from your other relatives. Let's see what I can do to help you heal. Please have a seat on the bed, so that I can examine you," said the healer as he removed his wand and waved it over the boy.

Harry clenched his eyes shut not knowing what to expect, and then blinked in confusion as he heard the Healer muttering to himself. When he looked, the healer was reading a long strip of paper with a disgruntled expression upon his face. "Well, first we will deal with the physical wounds and bruises. Since most of your wounds were not caused by magic, you should be healed up in a snap," he said as he flicked his wand making a curtain block the ladies in the room from their view.

Harry started to fidget nervously upon being separated from his mother and sister. "It's okay, Harry we're still right here on the other side. The healer just doesn't want you to be embarrassed by having a couple of girls see you in your unmentionables," Sarah, said from the other side of the curtain sensing her brother's fear.

"Please take off your shirt, and pants so that I can heal all of your visible wounds. Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Healer Wilson promised as Harry nervously complied with the request.

Harry stood there and watched the healer's every move, as he ran his wand all over and around his body, and gasped in amazement as all of the bruises and scars instantly vanished as if they never happened at all. The healer was about to work on healing the many broken and wrongly healed bones that his scan had discovered, when Sarah and Charlotte both gasped in shock from the other side of the curtain, making the healer stop and turn his attention to them in curiosity.

"Is there a problem, ladies," Healer Wilson asked as he drew back the curtains after covering Harry with a blanket to spare him from being seen by his mother and sister?

"Healer Wilson, Sarah's bruises and welts, their completely gone," exclaimed Charlotte in shock as Sarah raised her long sleeve to reveal for the first time in her life smooth unblemished skin! Healer Wilson flicked his wand at Sarah and read the strip of paper that came from the tip of his wand in amazement.

"Well, this is a rare case, but not unheard of completely. It is well known that magical twins always share a special bond. Since I know well, of you have a mental bond, with your twin, because of the shared dreams that you've told me of, I strongly suspect that your twin bond goes far deeper than simply mental. Your magical cores are almost identical. I now believe that you can feel each other's pain due to the bond that you share. For that reason, I will have to ensure that you don't feel what I will have to do, in order to heal your brother completely," healer Wilson announced as he summoned Sarah's chart and added notes to it before conjuring another bed beside Harry's and helping her up onto it.

As Sarah took her place on the bed beside her brother he reached out and grasped her hand as the healer waved his wand over both children making their entire bodies go completely numb and tingly. He flicked his wand again at Harry making several bones snap at once. Harry wanted to move in fear from the sound but found that he was unable to move at all. Healer Wilson then spared Harry the horrendous taste of Skela-grow and simply spelled it into his system. Harry and Sarah both felt a warmth spread through their bodies as the healer waved his wand in a complicated pattern hopefully speeding up the intense process.

An hour later found Harry free from pain and feeling better than he had in years. The Healer then noticed the scar above Harry's right eye and upon realizing that it hadn't healed along with the other's, cast a barrage of diagnostic spells directly at it. "This is strange! This scar seems to have been made by dark magic. There's something else there that I didn't pick up in my initial health scan. Something dark is attached to Harry's magical core. I'll have to do some research on this as it is something that I've never encountered before. I'll contact you when I've found a solution to this. Until then please ensure that Harry takes the proscribed potions that I've ordered to help in the healing of his immune system. Both the immune booster and the nutrient potions are to be taken with three meals a day until I see that you are back to full health. I'd also advise that you take him to the optometrist to see what can be done about his eyes. Those glasses that he is wearing are not the proper prescription for him," Healer Wilson announced as he handed over a bag with three months worth of potions to Charlotte.

Next, the family went to the optometrist to see what could be done about Harry's eyes. Harry admitted that he had never been to an eye doctor, and that his Aunt Petunia had pulled the glasses that he wore out of the lost and found bin of a thrift store that she had gone to. After being examined Harry was given three options for what he could do about his vision. He could either have a proper pair of glasses made, could get contact lenses, or could have his vision corrected magically. He thought of how many times his cousin Dudley had beaten him up and had broken his glasses, and decided to not ever suffer that again, so the glasses were out.

He was then shown contact lenses and how they worked and decided that they would be a hassle as they were very small and could be easily lost, and would be an inconvenience if one of them fell out of his eyes. This left the treatment that would heal his eyes completely. He relaxed in the chair and tried not to move as the optometrist carefully used a dropper to administer three drops of a special potion directly into his eyes. He was then ordered to keep his eyes closed for ten minutes to allow the potion to do its work.

When he opened his eyes ten minutes later, he was shocked and pleased with how clear his surroundings looked. It was the first time in his life that he had ever seen clearly without glasses and he was enjoying it. Granted he was ordered to take one drop of the eye healing potion in each eye once a day for the next three months, but it was all worth it. His smile was brilliant as their mother treated both children to ice-cream later for their good behavior that day.

He was later given the full tour of the house and grounds, by his sister, while their mother planned dinner with the head of the house-elves. Then Sarah taught him how to play exploding snap, wizarding chess, and gob-stones while they awaited the arrival of their father and dinner.

"So, Sarah, other than riding horses, what do you like to do," Harry asked curiously as her cards exploded making her jump and laugh?

"Well, other than riding, I like to play games and read about all kinds of magical breeds of horses, as well as other magical animals. I also enjoy potions and reading about transfiguration and charms. Before you ask those are some of the classes that we are too young to take now, but will be taking when we take our place at a magical school after we turn eleven years old," she said as she drew another card.

"So, how many magic schools are there anyway," Harry asked curiously?

"According to mom and dad, there are magical schools all over the world, however, I know for a fact that there are three schools here in the U.S.! Our Uncle Charles, attended Ilvermorney, which was the first wizarding school in America. Our Aunt Merry Ann, attended the Salem institute of Witchcraft. And Dad attended the Horseland Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while mom attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Great Brittan along with our birth parents James and Lily. More than likely we'll receive invitations from all of them, but, I don't want us to ever be separated again. So I will attend whichever school that you do," Sarah announced as the door opened to reveal their father coming home from a long day at work.

"Well, it looks as if the two of you are getting along well. Welcome to our family Harry, I'm your new adopted father, William. Feel free to call me father, dad, or anything that you are comfortable with. It theirs ever anything that you need, you can come to me at any time. Now, the two of you'd better go and get cleaned up for dinner. It will be on the table soon, I'd expect," William said as he hugged first Sarah and then Harry before leaving the room to go and get out of his work robes and into something more comfortable before dinner.

Later that night, as Harry lay in his comfortable bed in his massive room, he thought back over all that had happened, and all that he had gained in one day. He was no longer in pain of any kind, he no longer had to sleep in a dark tiny cupboard under the stairs, he could now see without glasses, and he now had the love of a complete family that he had never known before. He wondered what adventures he would share with his sister as he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile in her own bedroom next to Harry's, Sarah, smiled contently, as she too drifted off to the first peaceful sleep that she had, had in years. Since she had been able to share Harry's dreams from a young age, she was soothed to finally find that his dreams were peaceful and happy for the first time in years. Her mother and she both had great things planned for Harry that he would greatly enjoy for the rest of the summer holiday starting with their birthday coming up in two days.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Last week was a nightmare for me in too many ways! Due to my extreme depression over the loss of a dear friend from school, and the fact that my eyes with their limited vision are giving me a lot of trouble, updates may be slower than usual. They will not stop if I can help it but my eyes working less than they did before is a major factor in the speed in which I update my story. Enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 5 Their Mother's Gift**

For the next two days leading up to their birthday, Sarah and their mother took time with Harry teaching him things that he needed to know to live within the wizarding world, as well as started him on riding lessons since he showed such an interest in it and wanted to join the family on quiet rides through the countryside. It was in his first lesson that Sarah confided a secret to her brother that she had been hiding from their parents.

Harry stepped out of his room that morning after breakfast dressed in his shiny new dragon Hyde riding boots, white riding pants, and a scarlet riding jacket that matched his sister's with his riding helmet in his hand. "Harry, you look good, are you ready for your first lesson," asked Sarah as she joined him in the hall in front of their bedrooms?

"I guess that I'm as ready as I can get, although, I am quite a bit nervous about this. I've never been anywhere near a horse until you introduced me to the three family horses yesterday. Now I get to learn how to ride," Harry announced half nervous and excited at the same time.

"You have nothing to worry about, Harry, trust me. Dad's horse Thunder said that he'd take great care of you," she said with a smile on her face.

"Sarah, horses don't talk! How could Thunder tell you anything," Harry asked as they walked side by side down the stairs?

Well, Harry, it's kind of a gift that I've always had. I can understand what the horses are saying and they can understand me. The truth is that according to Thunder Lightning and Pudge, that all animals can understand what humans say to them. Most humans can't understand them, though because they either don't take the time to be observant or to listen with their hearts or they simply just don't have the gift," Sarah explained.

"I thought that I was the only one who could hear voices in the stable," Harry said making Sarah come to a stop and give him a strange look.

"You can hear them too, this is amazing! That means that we both must have inherited the gift from one of our birth parents. I wish that we knew more about them. Mom and Dad never talk about them. I think that it hurts Mom so much to remember our Dad. They were very close. Still, perhaps we should keep this a secret though, people might think that it's weird," Sarah said as they continued making their way out of the house and to the stables.

"It's about time that the two of you made it out here. Sarah, why don't you go ahead and get Lightning ready, while I teach Harry how to prepare Thunder," Charlotte suggested.

"Yes ma'am, I'm on it. Good morning Lightning, how are you feeling today," Sarah asked the white horse who neighed happily.

"I feel awesome, and I'm ready to ride. Can we fly today," Lightning asked making Harry's head jerk in his direction in shock?

"Easy, their boy. My brother needs to learn to ride on the ground first," Sarah said patting Lightning before reaching for his brush and giving him quick pre-ride grooming. All that their mother heard was a shrill happy-sounding neigh followed by a snort as she couldn't understand horses.

Harry followed his mother's instructions and began to cautiously groom Thunder, earning a gentle sigh and a kind word of encouragement from the horse. "Don't be afraid to put a little more pressure on the brush little master, it feels good. Your mother means well, but just listen to me, and you'll be just fine. Who better to teach a talented wizard such as yourself to ride better than a horse," announced Thunder making Harry laugh as he swatted their mother in the face with his tail.

Five minutes later found both horses tacked up, and both children in the saddles. To Charlotte's surprise, Harry seemed to pick up riding just as fast as his sister had when she had first started riding ever since she was able to walk on her own. She had no idea that the twins took their instructions from the horses, nor that like their birth mother before them, they had inherited the gift passed down through certain wizarding lines called Whisper an chapall, which is Irish for Whisperer of the horse.

The next day immediately after breakfast Harry and Sarah went out riding onto the grounds of the manner on Thunder and Lightning. They rode through the trails until they reached a secluded meadow where Harry learned that Thunder and Lightning were not your regular round of the mill horses, but winged horses. Sarah urged Lighting to fly around the meadow, and Harry watched as Thunder flapped his wings to allow Harry to get used to the idea.

"I give you my word, that I won't let anything happen to you if you choose to join your sister in the air. I will only go as high and as fast as you are comfortable with. Do you want to try it, it's great fun," Thunder asked his rider?

"It does look fun. Is there anything different or special that I have to know before I try this," Harry asked as he stroked Thunder's grey and gold main?

"The saddle is enchanted to keep the rider on at all times when our feet are not on the ground, so the only thing that you have to do is to relax and ride as if you are on the ground. I'll take care of the rest," Thunder announced.

"Okay, let's do it Thunder, but take it easy at first until I get used to it okay," said Harry as he prepared himself by grasping Thunder's main in one hand just to be sure. Thunder cantered slowly and flapped his large wings. Before Harry knew it horse and rider were flying about five feet off of the ground.

"Do you like it, young master," Thunder asked as he flew?

"Thunder this is awesome catch up with Sarah and Lightning. This is a blast," Harry said excitedly as he instinctively leaned forward in his saddle urging Thunder on and whooping with joy as he quickly caught up with his sister.

"Nice of you two to finally get the nerve to join us up here. Isn't riding flying horses just the best? Dad says that at the Horseland Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, instead of learning to fly on brooms and competing in Quidditch, that student is encouraged to bring their winged horses if they have them, and can take part in Races and other competitions. On one hand, I'd like to attend the Horseland Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but on the other hand, I think that it would be nice to attend Hogwarts as our birth parents did. I'm torn on which school I want to go to, but I suppose that we have time to decide," Sarah said as she guided Lightning back to the ground followed closely by Harry.

"You're right sis, we have time to make up our minds. Though the more that I learn about the horses, and our secret gift, the more I want to ride them and learn more about them. I do think that maybe we should attend Hogwarts to at least be closer to our birth parents though. Maybe we might even learn more about them if we attend the same school that they did. There is bound to be someone there that knows them," Harry said as they followed the trail back towards the stables and the house for lunch.

Later as the twins sat in the dining room enjoying their lunch Charlotte couldn't help overhearing their combined wish to know more about their birth parents and made up her mind on something that she had been avoiding ever since that Halloween night so many years ago that shattered her heart. She had to break her silence. They deserved to know what she knew about their parents. They deserved to have the two trunks that William and she had collected from the little house in Godric's Hallow after hearing of James and Lily's deaths.

The next day, Harry and Sarah awoke early and were greeted by the smell of their favorite breakfast foods wafting up the stairs to greet them. To their surprise, their father was able to be present for their special day. He kept on smiling at them from over his coffee cup as they ate, and seemed to have a sparkle in his eye as if he was seeming something. "Well, kids, I do hope that the two of you are ready for what your mother and I have planned for the two of you today," he announced as he took a bite of his omelet.

"Oh, Daddy, I'm always ready for your surprises," Sarah announced with a happy smile on her face.

"That's good Princess because I've decided that since this is the first real birthday that your brother has had in a long time that it needed something spectacular that he'd never forget," William smiled pointing his fork at Harry who looked up at him curiously.

"You've already done so much for me. I couldn't ask for anything else. I'm just so happy to have a real family that loves me and treats me with the care that I deserve. Nobody's ever taken such care of me, ever since our birth parents died. Thank you for all of this," Harry said feeling overwhelmed once more upon thinking of exactly how much they had done for him once again.

"Nonsense, Harry, everyone deserves something special on their birthday. I can't wait to show the two of you your presents. I do believe that your mother has something special planned for the two of you as well. Now both of you finish up your breakfast. We have a long interesting day ahead of us," William said as he polished off his breakfast. He then got to his feet and quickly left the room chuckling to himself.

Once they had each finished their breakfast Harry and Sarah got up from their seats to find their parents only to each find that there was a bright red screamer attached to their chairs. Attached to the streamers was a note that read, "Follow me and do what the clues that you find suggest!" "Oh, I love when Mom and Dad do this! It's a game that they set up every year where we have to follow the clues to find our birthday presents. Come on Harry, let's go," she said as she began to run out of the room following her streamer. Harry followed her and quickly caught up just as she had reached the second-floor landing.

They raced up the stairs together and each ran into their rooms to find that their riding clothes were neatly set out on their beds with another clue attached to their helmets, that read, "Once you are dressed, go to where you can smell the scent of leather." Harry quickly dressed into his riding clothes as he suspected that Sarah was also doing, and then almost slammed into her as they exited their rooms and entered the hall at the same time still following the streamers.

They quickly ran down the stairs and followed the streamers out of the back patio doors and into the stables, where they noticed that all of the horses were gone except for Chubs the fat little welsh pony. Before they could ask he spoke to the twins with a cheeky tone to his squeaky little voice. "Don't even ask me! It would ruin the surprise If I told you two anything. Go on and find your next clue, the other's are waiting for you," he said as he turned around and exited his stall through the open back door that would allow him access to the pasture.

They both sniffed the air, and could smell the scent of new leather coming from the tack room, and followed the streamers to find them attached to two packages with their names upon them. They smiled at each other before laughing and ripping into the boxes with glee. Within each box was a plain white English saddle and bridle. They did not remain plain white however, for when Sarah and Harry touched them to take them out, the color changed to their favorite color of red. The saddles were both red with each child's name embroidered in gold on the cantle, and gold buckles and stirrups. The Blankets were both white with red trim. The Bridles, changed from plain white with no marking to tell them apart, to red with gold hardware, and a custom symbol on each. Sarah's bridle had a red crown on the sides while Harry's had a red-winged horse symbol on his.

They both smiled as they both found the next clue at the bottom of the boxes and Sarah read hers out loud knowing that Harry's said the same. "Follow the path to where they rest after rides and baths to find your next gifts. Bring the contents of the boxes that you opened with you," Sarah read.

"What does it mean by where the horses rest after rides and baths," Harry asked slightly confused by the wording of the clue?

"The hot-walker, Harry, let's go," Sarah squealed excitedly as she lifted her saddle and bridle and carried it out of the room with her!

Upon reaching the hot-walker, they found a grooming bag with their names on it, as well as the next clue that Harry read out loud, now thoroughly getting more and more excited. "Come seek us where the weather can't reach us," he read. "Sarah, what do you suppose that this clue means? They are getting more and more confusing." Sarah looked around with narrowed eyes, deep in thought, and then smiled as her eyes landed upon the covered riding arena where she knew that they always rode in when the weather was too bad to enjoy the outdoor arena or the trails and smiled as she grabbed her grooming bag and took off running, with Harry hot on her heels.

They burst into the arena and instantly saw their parents each astride their horses. They were not alone, however. Standing between them was a matching pair of what looked like fine black Arabian horses. Each had red highlights in their main and tails. Harry and Sarah both stood there in shock, as even though they had been expecting a horse of some type, there was something different and special about these two horses.

"Mon, Dad, these horses are not the same breed as yours are," Sarah announced in a shocked tone, too afraid to move from where she stood with her brother!

"You're right, they are not the same breed of winged horse that your mother and I ride. The breed that we ride is not as particular on exactly who rides them. Once this pair of twin Granian winged horses bond with you, they will accept no rider other than you unless you physically place their reigns into another rider's hand and help them into the saddle. Anyone who attempts to ride these horses without your permission, will end up on the ground, and they might even dump them while they are in the air causing extreme injury or in some cases death depending on how high in the air they happen to be flying when they dismount an unwanted rider," William explained.

"But, Sarah said that the saddles were enchanted to not allow a rider from falling while in the air," Harry questioned not mentioning that the source of his information had not truly come from his sister!

"Yes Harry, the saddles are enchanted to keep a rider from falling, however, there is a loophole of sorts. Only wanted riders can stay in the saddle. Winged horses can and will easily toss an unwanted rider. Once a winged horse has bonded with you, you could even ride them bareback safely, while anyone else who attempted it would be thrown. Winged horses of all breeds are sensitive and in some cases a bit temperamental. Some breeds will allow anyone to ride them, while others like the Granians are far more loyal to one rider and only one rider for the rest of their lives," William said as Charlotte and he released the twin horses to choose their riders for themselves.

"Granian horses choose their riders if they choose you, they will spread their wings, nuzzle you, and then glow a bright bluish-white color," Charlotte said as the curious horses approached the children. Sarah and Harry smiled as they could hear the horses arguing over who was going to choose which child as their new rider. The Gelding wanted the boy for his rider, however, the mare wanted to sniff each of them before she made up her mind on who to choose.

The gelding snorted at his twin, and simply stopped a few feet away and waited for his sister to sniff both children to her pleasure. She circled each child sniffing them all over making them giggle as her nose tickled them. The boy's pockets smelled of sugar and peppermint making her sneeze. She then turned to the girl and sniffed her vigorously. Her pockets smelled of apple treat cubes and baby carrots. The mare nuzzled Sarah's cheek, before spreading her wings and glowing a bright light blue color that surrounded her entire body.

Harry was watching amazed and didn't notice the gelding until he was breathing into his ear with his wings stretched and glowing the same blue color. "Hi there, my name is Phoenix, what's yours," the gelding known as Phoenix asked his new rider politely.

"My name's Harry, I'm so glad to meet you Phoenix. Does this mean that you have chosen to be my new four-legged friend," Harry asked with a smile?

"Yes Harry, we are now bonded for life. Can I please have one of the peppermints out of your left pocket," Phoenix asked as he licked his lips hungrily? Harry simply smiled and removed a peppermint from his pocket, unwrapped it, and handed it over to his new horse.

While Harry fed Phoenix, he looked over to see his sister happily feeding her new horse named Scarlet a baby carrot from her pocket. Scarlet was bobbing her head happily as she crunched the carrot. Sarah smiled as she waited for her new friend to finish her treat, and then gently put her new bridle onto Scarlet's head. William and Charlotte both watched their children as they both gave the horses grooming, and saddled them, each chattering excitedly to the horses as if they could understand them about the exciting things that the four of them would get up to soon.

A few minutes later the small family was riding happily through the trails that ran through the back portion of the expansive Whitney property. Just when the twins were wondering if the ride was all that they were going to do for the day, they were greatly surprised to find that the entirety of the Whitney family including Grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins and their horses all screamed surprise in unison.

Now the party had gotten started. There were both mounted and unmounted games, barbecue, which Harry had never had in his life, as well as Cake and ice-cream of many flavors. Even the horses were served a cake that had been made especially for them. It was made with things that horses ate regularly, and would therefore not harm them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 First Choice**

A year had now passed for Harry and Sarah, along with their family. Harry had learned a lot about the magical world, winged horses, as well as himself at that time. It was now the morning of their eleventh birthday, and as they sat together with their parents eating breakfast the owls started to arrive two at a time, each dropping acceptance letters from magical schools to one of the twins.

By the time that it was all over, they had received letters from Hogwarts, Ilvermorney, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang Institute, the Salem Institute of Witchcraft, as well as the Horseland Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For obvious reasons, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and the Salem institute were out of the question as the twins wanted to attend school together. That left Hogwarts, Ilvermorney, and Horseland Academy as their choices.

Then after reading through the welcome pamphlets from Ilvermorney, Hogwarts, and Horseland, and learning that out of the three schools that Ilvermorney did not allow their students to carry their wands with them for the holidays until their graduation, William suggested not applying to Ilvermorney for security reasons. Not only were Harry and Sarah the children of the President of the MACUSA, but there was also the fact of Harry's fame as the boy-who-lived. He didn't want his children to be defenseless, so Ilvermorney was no longer an option.

That left Horseland and Hogwarts schools of witchcraft and wizardry. After enjoying their birthday later that night, Harry and Sarah agreed that it would be nice to attend Hogwarts like their birth parents had before them. They also wanted to Meet Professor Severus Snape, to give him the letters from their mother who had been his dearest friend according to her diary.

Regrettably, they were unable to spend time with their horses daily as they would have at Horseland, but the horses both assured them that they could hear them no matter how far apart they were and that they could see them any time that they wanted. They're mother also assured them that if things didn't go well at Hogwarts, that she'd gladly have them transferred to Horseland if they wished to do so later on.

They spent the rest of that summer reading their new school books to prepare for the up and coming school year, along with riding every chance that they got. Two weeks before school was to start, their mother shrunk their trunks, and they mounted their horses for what they thought would be a long ride to their family home in Wales England.

Charlotte on Lightning flew between Harry and Sarah on Scarlet and Phoenix and they all gasped in shock as suddenly the two black-winged horses started to glow a light blue like they had done the day that they had bonded with the twins. The light was intense and lasted only a few minutes. When the light faded, they found that the scenery below them had changed drastically. They were no longer in the United States, that was clear as they flew over Big Ben.

"Don't worry the only ones that can see us are magical people," Scarlet announced as Charlotte looked down at the bustling streets below them.

"Mom, Scarlet says that no-majes or muggles as they are called here, can't see us. Only magical people can see us," Sarah announced making her mother breath a sigh with relief.

"That's good, I don't want to create an international incident," she said with a smile.

"Lightning says that even if you were flying on him alone, that the muggles wouldn't see you as long as you stay in the saddle. It's a gift that all winged horses have, that allows them to stay safe," Harry announced as their horses turned blue once more transporting them all to the outskirts of a large lavish manor the size of Whitney Manor back in the states.

"Oh, I love traveling like this. Welcome home, children to Potter Manor. This is where you were both born, and would have spent your life had your parents not had to separate you and go into hiding as they did. As I am still a Potter by blood the Manor will stay in my control until the two of you have graduated and have come of age. It will then be yours to do with as you see fit. Come now that we've landed let's attend to the horses, and then we'll go and do a little more shopping. We still need to procure your new wands and school uniforms," she announced with a smile as she dismounted and led her horse to the stables.

Before they used the floo to get to Diagon Alley, Charlotte placed a small pendant around Harry's neck making Sarah smile as the enchantment upon it made Harry look as if he was her identical twin. He now sported blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Since he had been disguised once before for his peace and safety he was comfortable with this. The fact that the changes made to his appearance wouldn't change back until he removed the pendant himself was a plus as they didn't have to worry about the spell wearing off.

When they arrived at the Leakey cauldron nobody thought twice about a mother arriving with her twin children to access the entrance to Diagon Alley. The first stop that they made was to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, as Charlotte had a bit of business to discuss with the goblin who was head over the Potter accounts. Harry and Sarah stood by their mother's side silently while she addressed the Head Goblin.

"I am Charlotte Whitney ne Potter, I need to speak with the Potter account manager Mr. Gragnock please," she announced in a no-nonsense kind of tone that demanded respect.

"Yes Madam Whitney-Potter, He is expecting you. This way please," said the goblin as he jumped down from his high desk and led the family to the required office. Once there he spoke to the other goblin in rapid gobbledygook.

A few seconds later the family was shown into the office and was offered a seat. Gragnock bowed to Charlotte and the twins before taking his seat behind his impressive desk."You have altered your adopted son's appearance with a charm for his security. This is a wise move on your part, Madame Whitney, as things have not cooled down in regards to his admirers, I'm afraid. Now may I ask, has young Mr. Potter decided which name he'd like to be called from this day forward since you've adopted him," Gragnock asked with his quill poised over a sheet of parchment.

"Yes, both of the children have decided to take the names Potter -Whitney as their surnames," Charlotte announced while the twins nodded their approval.

"Ah, a good decision young master and mistress Potter-Whitney. Wonderful, there is something that the two of you need to be made aware of, however. While it was believed that your mother Lily Potter ne Evans was believed to be a Muggle-born, years later after her graduation, we discovered that she is a pure-blood witch from a line that was believed to have died out long ago since for the past three generations in that family, only squibs were born."

" Moving away from places where magic is used regularly, to places where magic use is non-existent is a sure-fire way to breed more squibs. It is thought that since your grandmother visited her family home once before your mother was born, that enough residual magic soaked into her from the atmosphere, and thus your mother was born with magical abilities. This makes both of you the last known descendants of the Griffinclaw line. You are both distantly related to Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw who are two of the four founders of Hogwarts. You are entitled to far more than you are aware of being related to the Hogwarts founders. Although you do realize the risks that the two of you are taking in this country by choosing to take the names of both your birth parents as well as your adopted parents, do you not," he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

" Anything we face, we will face together," Harry announced proudly.

"That is good to hear, as twins, the two of you will always be stronger together than you are apart. I have made the needed changes to your vital documentation, now the two of you shall need some money to procure the needed items to attend Hogwarts. Here is a magical coin pouch for each of you. It is enchanted so that the only ones who can retrieve money from it is the owner. It will also refill itself with whatever amount you need., as it is connected directly to your accounts. Once you fill them the first time if they are empty after this, all you have to do is to think of the amount that you need before opening it. The needed amount will automatically be deposited into your pouches. Come now and I shall take you down to your volts," Gragnock said as he exited his office with the three following behind.

The twins thoroughly enjoyed the cart ride to their volts and they gasped in amazement at the amount of gold silver and bronze that was piled up on the floor. They had never been inside of the volts at the American branch of Gringotts so the two were in shock. They each gathered a good hand full of coins while their mother spoke with Gragnock about the status of payments being garnished from Albus Dumbledore's accounts. He still owed Harry quite a bit, but the Goblins had made a sizable dent in what was owed. This pleased Charlotte greatly.

Their next shop after Gringotts was Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions. Charlotte waited while Sarah and Harry were led to a pedestal, where they were each measured and their new school robes were adjusted to fit them. While they were being fitted they noticed another blond boy being fitted for his robes as well. He had a pointed chin and silver eyes that he couldn't keep off of Sarah or Harry.

"Attending your first year at Hogwarts as well, I suppose," he asked with a drawl to his voice?

"Yes, it is our first year going to Hogwarts. We are excited about it," Harry said conversationally.

"I do hope that there are more pure-bloods enrolled this year. I think that they shouldn't allow the other type to attend," the boy said rudely instantly putting Harry and Sarah in a bad mood.

"Look at the three of us, we could have been siblings. Do either of you play Quidditch," he asked?

"No, we don't even own brooms. We prefer riding Granian Winged horses in races and other competition," Sarah said as the seamstress helped her out of her school robes and handed them to her mother.

"How exciting! I never thought of getting into riding winged horses. I look forward to seeing you both at Hogwarts," the boy smiled as he followed the girl with his eyes.

Harry frowned at the boy who was leering at his sister in a disturbing way. "Mind keeping your eyes off of my twin sister's backside," Harry snarled as he stepped off of the pedestal and walked towards where his mother and sister were purchasing a few pairs of shoes, and dragon Hyde gloves?

"Well excuse me, I can't help it if she's the most beautiful young witch that I've ever seen," whispered the boy in a tone that Harry didn't hear.

After the robe shop, they were taken to Ollivander's wands. The bell made a tinkling sound as they entered the tiny shop with rows upon rows of slender boxes filling shelves from floor to ceiling. "Ah, Mrs. Whitney ne Potter, it has been a long time since we've seen you. How's that wand been treating you? Cherry wood with a core of Unicorn, if I'm not mistaken! I see that you've brought your adopted children. Harry and Sarah Potter-Whitney. I was wondering when I'd be seeing the two of you," announced Ollivander as he approached the counter.

"I remember selling your parents their first wands, I look forward to finding out what wand will choose the two of you. Ladies first, then shall we," Ollivander asked as he stepped out from behind his counter and started to measure Sarah's left arm. He then left her standing there as he flicked his wand at the measuring tape and it flew over to measure Harry of its own accord, while a quill took notes on a piece of parchment on the counter.

He gave Sarah several wands to try while he flicked his wand at the measuring tape that was attempting to measure the space between Harry's nostrils, and looked down at the parchment. To her dismay none of the wands that he brought to her were right. He summoned down more wands that used the same cores as before but were made of different types of woods for her to try while he handed Harry a few to try.

By now his shop was a complete and utter mess. Sarah had tried almost all of the wand combinations in his shop, and Harry had only tried three that weren't right for him. "I wonder," he muttered to himself as he reached up to a little-used shelf that held his rarest wands. He handed one wand to Harry and the other to Sarah. Sarah was starting to get thoroughly disgorged by this time and watched as her brother picked up the offered wand and a reddish glow surrounded him.

Finding new hope, she gingerly reached for the new wand, and it flew into her hand before she could even touch it before glowing with a light pearlescent light. "Curious, very curious," Ollivander exclaimed as he gazed upon the twins with their very unique and powerful wands.

"Excuse us but what's curious," the twins asked in unison?

"it is curious in two different ways," Ollivander began attempting to calm himself.

"Firstly it is curious that your wand should choose you as it was its brother that made the scar that is being hidden by the enchanted pendant that you are wearing. Regretfully the phoenix that gave the feather for your wand also gave another feather to the wand that I sold to the darkest of all wizards," Ollivander announced ominously.

"You must mean the one that they call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Harry announced knowingly.

"So, you are aware of him. I should have known that your adopted mother would have not lied to you as so many others would have undoubtedly done. I'm glad to see you have such a caring parent to look after you Mr. Potter-Whitney," Ollivander said.

"now for you, Ms. Potter-Whitney, your wand is also a rare one. It is made of wood from the golden apple tree found in any forest where winged horses and unicorns live freely. Its core is a combination of tail hair from every known magical breed of horse known to exist. It was made by Rowena Ravenclaw in the time of the founders and was intended as an heirloom handed down from mother to daughter in the Ravenclaw line. It's last known mistress was your four times great grandmother Lady Helena Morgana Griffinclaw. Since there were no children born with magic the wand was left in the care of my family until the day that a member of the Griffinclaw line with magic appeared and was chosen by the wand. I think that it is safe to say that we can expect great things from both of you," announced Ollivander before the twins left his shop with their new wands in hand.

The last trip on their schedule was to Ilops Owl Emporium where their mother insisted upon each of them choosing a pet that would accompany them to Hogwarts. They both chose a pair of snowy owls who had been born in the same clutch of eggs. Harry named his Hedwig, and Sarah named hers, Merlin. They left Diagon Alley both very happy and returned to Potter Manor to await the day that they would ride the Hogwarts Express to embark on the adventure of learning at Hogwarts.

A few days later Charlotte took her children to catch the train to Hogwarts at Kings Cross Station, on platform 9 3/4's. Harry and Sarah both gasped in awe at the scarlet steam engine that pulled the school train. They each excitedly hugged and kissed their mother good-bye before hopping onto the train and waving as it pulled from the station.

As the train pulled away from the platform, leaving the parents behind a red-headed boy with loads of freckles poked his head into the compartment. "Hello, everywhere else is full. Can I sit with the two of you," he asked with a hopeful tone in his voice?

Sure, you can, my sister and I were just about to play exploding snap to pass the time. Would you like to join us, asked Harry as the boy entered the compartment?

"That sounds like fun. My name is Ron Weasley. It's nice to meet the two of you," Ron said as he presented his hand to each of the twins in turn.

"I'm Sarah Rose Potter-Whitney and this is my brother Harry James Potter-Whitney," Sarah announced making Ron's jaw drop in shock.

"Wait a minute, I didn't know that Harry Potter had a twin sister. As a matter of fact, nobody knows about this. This is big! Why does the name Whitney follow the name Potter," Ron asked extremely curiously?

"We have the name Potter-Whitney because we were both adopted, but neither of us wanted to completely drop our birth name. As for my sister's existence not being known of Here in the United Kingdom, that's probably because it was covered up by the Ministry of magic on the orders of a Mr. Albus Dumbledore, who unfortunately is our new headmaster at Hogwarts. Truthfully neither of us is looking forward to meeting him, as he's interfered with our lives too much," Harry said with a frown.

"I do remember something about him being in the Daily Prophet last year. My parents were both shocked and appalled to learn of what he had done to you, Harry! So, Sarah, are you truly Harry's biological twin," Ron asked attempting to not sound rude?

"Yes, we are biological twins. The only reason that we do not look like our birth parents, is because we were both blood adopted and it changed our appearance," she said inadvertently hiding the fact that Harry still resembled their birth father from the boy.

"So which Hogwarts house do the two of you think that you will be placed into? I'll more than likely be placed into Gryffindor since my family has been in that house for generations," Ron said as he helped Harry set up the cards for their game.

"We don't know for sure, but we are hoping to be placed into Gryffindor since both of our birth parents were in that house," announced Harry happily.

"Although, there is a possibility that we could be placed into Ravenclaw, as our adopted mother was in that house. I guess that we will just have to wait until we get there and see when it happens," Sarah said with a smile.

After their game Sarah and Harry bought treats from the Trolley lady that came by and shared it with Ron who was fast becoming their new friend. They were in the middle of sharing their treats and discussing simple charms that Harry and Sarah had learned on their own while looking through their textbooks, and Ron was about to cast a spell that his brother's had taught him that was supposed to change his rat yellow, when a bushy-haired girl popped her head into the compartment interrupting them.

"A boy named Nevil has lost his toad, have any of you seen it," she asked before noticing their wands out.

"No, there's only Ron's Rat Scabbers in here," Sarah said politely.

"Oh, are the three of you doing magic? Let's see then," she snapped excitedly. Sarah smiled as she cast a levitating charm that they had not been taught yet since they hadn't even reached Hogwarts. Harry then smiled and cast a severing charm at a candy package to make it burst open.

Ron clapped excitedly to show off the spell that his brother had taught to him and cast what they said was the spell only to get a spark from his wand and the rat to not change color as it was supposed to have. "Not quite spectacular as your friends. I've also tried a few and they've all worked for me," she said as she flicked her wand at the ripped candy wrapper and repaired it instantly.

"I'm sorry How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are," she questioned the three?

"I'm Ron Weasley, mumbled Ron embarrassed that his spell hadn't worked. His brothers were going to get an ear full when he caught up to them.

"I'm Sarah Potter-Whitney pleased to meet you, Hermione," Sarah announced making Hermione's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline!

"I'm Harry Potter-Whitney, I hope that we can all be friends," said Harry as Hermione's jaw dropped in shock.

"The fact that you have another last name doesn't surprise me, as it's obvious that you've been adopted. However, you certainly don't look anything like what the papers say that you are supposed to. I guess that could be because you were blood adopted. The papers also never mentioned anything about you having a sibling. It must be wonderful to have siblings. I wouldn't know since I'm an only child," said Hermione with a wistful smile on her face.

"Well I was blood adopted, however, my twin brother chose not to be. The only true reason that he looks like me is that our mother gave him an enchanted pendant so that he'd not have to suffer the press or mobs of people ogling his scar. My brother doesn't like fame or multitudes of questions that the crazy Harry Potter fans here in Great Brittan would bombard him with. That's why he's disguised," Sarah explained while Harry nodded relieved to have someone know the truth.

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm in disguise though. I'd rather they all think that my sister and I were both blood adopted as it's just easier that way," Harry pleaded with the two other students that they had befriended.

"Your secret is safe with me," Ron nodded.

"I'd like to consider you my first official friend so I promise that I won't tell anyone your secret. Gotta go, see you all when we get to Hogwarts. Oh, and by the way, Ronald, did you know that you had dirt on your nose, just there," Hermione said as she pointed at the place on her nose before waving good-bye to the three that she had just met.

Later on after meeting Hagrid and riding across the Black Lake in boats. Harry and Sarah gaped at the splendor of the massive castle with every window glowing with the warmth of inviting light. They were then led into the building where they were greeted by a stern-looking witch wearing emerald green robes and a pointed hat.

"Greetings and Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house and Deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts. In a few minutes, you will join your fellow students in the great hall, however, before you can join them you must be first sorted into one of the four Hogwarts houses. The four houses of Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your triumphs and good behavior will earn your house points. Any rule breaking will see those points taken away. Please wait here, and I shall see if they are ready for you," said the Professor as she turned and entered the other room where the muttering of the other students could be heard.

They stood there and awaited their turn to enter the Great Hall to be sorted in a large group. While they waited for the deputy headmistress to return the same blond boy with the pointed chin from before, approached them once more with two rather gangly looking boys by his side. "Oh, it's you two again! I knew that we'd meet again once we got to Hogwarts," said the boy as he came face to face with Harry and Sarah once more.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly since I didn't get the chance when we were being fitted for our school robes. These are my friends Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said in a drawling voice that drove Sarah crazy and made Ron laugh. "You think my name's funny, do you? There's no need to ask who you are with your tattered second-hand clothes, and that mop of red hair, you must be a Weasley. But that doesn't tell me who the two of you are," he swooned as he inched his way closer to Sarah making her skin crawl.

"What's your name, gorgeous," he asked wiggling his eyebrows?

"Her name is keep your hands off of my sister, Sarah Potter-Whitney," Harry snapped pushing himself between Draco and his sister after feeling her discomfort as if it was his own.

"Potter-Whitney? I was told that Harry Potter would attend Hogwarts, but we were not informed that he had such a beautiful sister. What a pleasant surprise! Anyway, you'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than other's Harry and Sarah Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sorts, I can help you there," Draco said holding out his hand to Harry.

"Being pure-blooded doesn't make you any more special or attractive than others! I think that we can make friends on our own, thank you very much," scowled Sarah crossing her arms. She had been raised to treat everyone as equals no matter what their blood status was, and though Harry had only lived with her for a year he was of the same belief as the rest of the family. They even had many friends who were no-majes, and a few squibs as well back home in America.

Draco was about to snap back when Professor McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder and announced that the rest of the school was now ready to see them sorted. They lined up and waited as they gazed up at the enchanted ceiling awaiting their turn. "Harry, wouldn't it be neat to find out what spell they use to enchant the ceiling with. Something like this would be amazing to have in our bedrooms at home, don't you think," Sarah asked with a smile?

"It would be awesome, for sure, but I doubt that we'll learn that spell this year as it wasn't in either our charms or Transfiguration textbooks. I guess we will have to wait until we learn it, unless we can find a teacher that knows and is willing to teach it to us," Harry said as Draco Malfoy was called up and sorted into Slytherin.

Hermione was placed into Gryffindor, followed by Ron who earned a cheer from his three brothers at the Gryffindor table. Next Harry Potter-Whitney was called and the entire crowd began to mutter over the fact that he didn't look anything like Harry Potter was supposed to look. Even the eyes of every Professor were on him and followed his every move. Albus Dumbledore had a shocked expression upon his face over the boy's appearance. He had not expected the boy to be blood adopted and wondered it they removed his lightning bolt scar or had simply covered it up.

Sarah watched as her brother sat under the hat for what seemed like a long time before it finally called out Gryffindor. Harry then watched as Sarah Potter-Whitney was called up right after him, and the muttering started up once again. At the staff table, Dumbledore shattered his goblet leaving shards of glass in his hand. Severus arched a black eyebrow and gazed from the blond boy that he now knew to be Harry James Potter and back to the blond who was a twin sister that nobody was aware of except for Dumbledore who had mentioned nothing about the twin that Severus knew the Potter boy to have since he had been aware of Lily carrying twins. He was now very angry at the Headmaster for several reasons.

Sarah smiled as she heard the kind voice of the sorting hat whisper into her ear. "You have the intelligence and talents of your birth mother. Like your sibling, it is quite clear that you will go far, and accomplish great things. For that reason, it better be Gryffindor," screamed the hat! The Gryffindor table cheered as Sarah ran over and slid into the seat next to her brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 A New Understanding**

* * *

Later that night in both the girls' and boys' dorms, Harry and Sarah each sat writing letters to their parents. Though they were in different rooms their thoughts were in perfect sync as they wrote informing their mother and father that they had both been placed into the same Hogwarts house, and were excited for the next day. They each told of how they had made quite a few friends starting on the train ride with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They then closed their letters and sent them with their owls from their bedroom window in the dorm.

Harry, Sarah, and Hermione was the first down at the breakfast table the next morning eager for their first day at school. They compared time schedules though it didn't matter since all classes were separated by house and year. On Mondays They had Charms, and a break before lunch followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the rest of the day off. On Tuesdays they had Herbology and a short break before lunch followed by History of Magic and the rest of the day off. On Wednesdays, they had flying lessons for the first half of the day, followed by lunch and the rest of the day off until after dinner when Astronomy was held at midnight in the astronomy tower. Thursdays were double Transfiguration in the mornings with Flying after lunch, and Fridays were double Potions in the mornings with afternoons off.

In Charms class on Monday Sarah and Hermione were the first to get their first assignment finished

. Their next class after lunch was defense against the Dark Arts, and Harry found it hard to pay attention despite how interesting the subject was. He was suffering from a horrid headache, that seemed to be coming from his scar every time that Professor Quirrel came near him.

After class, Sarah listened to what he said and instantly insisted that he let her take him to the hospital wing to be seen by the school healer. Their parents wouldn't like to hear of either of them suffering no matter what had caused it. After that, they returned to their dorms to work on their homework until dinner later that evening.

Herbology the next day was very interesting as well as they also got the chance to ask the professor which of the magical plants would be beneficial for winged horses. Professor Sprout also informed them that they may even learn more about what was beneficial for winged horses during their third year when they would begin taking Care of Magical Creatures. History of magic would have been less boring if they had an actual teacher on staff instead of a ghost who seemed to be stuck on only one part of Magical History all of the time.

Wednesday they had their first flying lesson. Harry and Sarah's brooms instantly flew up into their hands and they had to wait for the rest of the class to summon their brooms. Once everyone had gotten and mounted their brooms they were ordered on how to make the broom lift off and then land again. This went horribly wrong for poor Nevil when his broom shot into the air, and he was bashed around up against the castle. He then landed hard with a crack of bone sending him to the hospital wing with a broken wrist.

Sarah saw Draco Malfoy pick up Nevil's remember-all with a gloating smile upon his face. "I'd bet that if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, then he would have remembered to land upon his fat ass," he said laughing.

"That's not yours, give it to us so that we can give it back to Nevil," Sarah ordered as she approached Draco with her broom in one hand and her other hand open expectantly.

"Not unless you kiss me first," smiled Draco making Sarah's face turn red with embarrassment and rage.

"My Granian winged horses manure is more charming than you are. The only way you will ever get a kiss from me is to lift my horse's tail, pucker up, and kiss her fuzzy butt-hole," Sarah snapped making everyone laugh at Draco as well as her comment.

"That's what you get for always hitting on my sister. I told you that she'd let you know exactly how she feels about you. Now give that here, it belongs to our friend," Harry ordered as Draco mounted his broom.

"I think not! I'll just leave this somewhere in a tree for Longbottom to find," he snapped back as he lifted from the ground. Harry and Sarah ignoring Hermione's protest, both leaped onto their brooms and rocketed into the air after Draco.

"Give it back or I'll knock you off of your broom, Malfoy," Harry ordered.

"You can't out run both of us, Malfoy, so just be a gentleman and hand it back to us," Sarah said as she flew up behind him catching him off Gard.

Draco threw a floating rock at Sarah attempting to knock her off of her broom, only for her to catch it and throw it right back at him hitting him in the gut. This caused him to fling the remember-all and Harry rocketed after it, managing to catch it just before it shattered a window. Inside of the castle Professor Minerva McGonagall had seen the entire scene play out. She noticed how expertly Sarah Potter-Whitney had snatched the enchanted rock before it had hit her and flung it back at Draco. She also saw Harry as he caught the remember-all just before it had smashed through her office window.

Upon thinking over the fact that the Gryffindor team was lacking a seeker as well as a chaser, she made up her mind and headed down to the front lawn of the castle to collect the twins. Harry handed the remember-all to Hermione and Sarah hugged him tightly as he landed. Everyone was raving over how they had both managed to catch what Malfoy had thrown when suddenly Professor McGonagall approached rapidly and called to both twins.

Harry and Sarah Potter-Whitney, both of you come with me at once," she ordered making Harry and Sarah both fear that they were both in deep trouble with her tone. They followed her through the castle until they reached the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room, where she ordered them to stay where they were and entered the room alone only to come out seconds later with an older boy by her side.

"Mr. wood, I've found you a seeker and another chaser to make up for the lack of tryouts this year. I suggest that you used Harry as your seeker and Sarah as your chaser. Don't worry about the regulations regarding the first years, I will handle it with the headmaster. Sarah, Harry the two of you are the youngest seeker and chaser to ever play the game. I know that the two of you will do well for our team. Meet up with Oliver Wood hereafter the days' classes are over and he'll help the two of you to learn the basics of the game and your roles in it," Professor McGonagall said before leaving three stunned students standing in the hall.

Later that day they met up with Oliver who showed Harry and Sarah what they were responsible for doing on the Gryffindor team. Harry enjoyed the prospect of moving fast to capture the golden snitch. He knew that he'd be great at it since their birth father James had been a seeker as well. Sarah liked the challenge of catching the ball while in the air on a broom and couldn't wait to write to their parents about making the quidditch team.

Later that night after dinner they had Astronomy class up in the tallest tower in the school. It was a confusing topic, but they enjoyed getting such a great view of all of the stars and thinking that their parents could possibly see the same stars from home. The next day Harry and Ron were both late since they had both slept in a little longer than they should have. Harry and Sarah were both not used to staying up so late, and it showed in the little circles under Sarah's eyes.

Harry and Ron ran into the classroom and into their seats beside Sarah both thinking that the the teacher wasn't in the room and that they had just gotten away with their tardiness, when suddenly the grey tabby cat that was sitting on the top of the professors desk transformed back into the Professor making Harry and Ron jump in surprise. "That was bloody brilliant," Ron burst out in amazement!

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley, however you are both late." snapped Professor McGonagall crisply.

"Um we got lost," announced Ron sheepishly.

"We also had trouble waking up after staying up so late for Astronomy last night," Harry said not wishing to lie to the professor.

"Then perhaps I should transfigure you into an alarm clock and a map that way at least one of you would be on time. I'll let you both slide this time but if you are tardy in the future, it will be a point from Gryffindor for every minute that you are late, I hate taking points from my own house so all of you keep that in mind," announced the professor.

They were thoroughly interested in the transfiguration class, and they just couldn't stop discussing it at lunchtime. Well, they discussed it until the mail came and they saw Hedwig and Merlin each carrying long slender packages with letters attached. Sarah read her letter out loud while Harry and Ron ripped into his package to reveal a new nimbus 2000.

"Dear Sarah, Congratulations on you and Harry making your house quidditch team. Your father and I are so very proud of both of you. A new seeker and Chaser needs a good broom, so since we got permission from the Deputy Headmistress we've enclosed a new broom for each of you. Have fun, and let us know when your first quidditch match is so that one of us if not both can come and watch you both play. All my love Mother."

It was now Friday, and Harry and Sarah were the first students from Gryffindor in line to enter the classroom. Aside from both being very excited and interested in potions, they also wanted to get a chance to give their Professor the letters that their mother Lily had addressed to him. At the appointed time the door opened of its own accord and they entered and took a seat together. The Professor wasn't in the classroom yet so they'd have to wait to see him after class.

He finally entered the classroom with a bang as the door slammed against the stone wall making them all jump. Harry, Sarah, and Hermione all listened intently as he gave his opening speech on the art of potions brewing. Draco, however, was scribbling down notes on what he thought was interesting, when the teacher suddenly called him out.

"Perhaps there are some of you who come to Hogwarts with knowledge so vast that you feel the need to not pay attention," he snapped making Draco lookup with embarrassment in his eyes. He then spun on Harry and Sarah and attacked with several questions to see if anyone had even bothered to read a textbook before coming into his class.

"Mr. and Miss Potter-Whitney, can either of you tell me, what you would get if you mixed powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood" asked Professor Snape waiting for either of the twins to raise their hand. He was surprised when both twins hands went into the air and decided to allow the boy to answer the first question.

"Yes, Mr. Potter-Whitney," he addressed Harry.

"Yes, sir, you'd get a potion so powerful that it is known as the draft of living death," Harry said catching a slight smirk on the professor's face.

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor. Now Miss Potter-Whitney where would you look if I asked you to find a beezor," asked the Professor.

"Sir a beezor is a stone taken from the goats stomach used as a cure for most poisons" announced Sarah proudly.

"Five points to Gryffindor for that answer. Apparently, the two of you took more after your mother, than your father. Now for this last question, I'll call upon someone from my own house, and I will award ten points for one answer. Draco Malfoy, What is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane," the Professor asked expectantly?

"Um, I don't know, sir. Clearly, the mud-blood Granger knows the answer. Perhaps you should ask her," Draco said making everyone in the class gasp in shock while Hermione lowered her hand and bowed her head crying over the clear insult.

"How very disappointing Mr. Malfoy, I would have thought that your father would have taught you better on both accounts of your potions knowledge and your rudeness towards fellow classmates. For your information, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant that is also called aconite. Why aren't you writing this all down? Oh, and Slytherin house five points will be deducted from your house for Mr. Malfoy's cheek and another five points will be deducted for the use of such a degrading slur in my classroom. Draco you will also serve detention with Mr. Filtch for your lack of compassion and insult of a classmate." announced Professor Snape as he moved to his desk.

"Alright then, first, read chapter one and once everyone has finished that we will be brewing the cure for boils." Severus said as he watched his class as they read. He noticed that Hermione was still wiping at her tears as she read, and decided to hold both her as well as the Potter-Whitney twins after class. He could tell from the looks that he had been getting from them since their first day that they had something that they wished to speak to him about.

Later on as the students brewed their first potions, he watched Harry and his sister intently for a sign of mischief. He had noticed that before they started to brew they had cast a spell that he and Lily had invented to keep other students from tossing extra ingredients into their cauldron and he wondered how they had learned that spell since Lily had died a few months after their first birthdays.

He also saw as Draco attempted to sabotage their potion only to have the ingredient fly back into his own cauldron making it explode all over him. He allowed one of Draco's friends to escort him to the hospital wing and allowed the rest of the class to finish their potions and earn their grades for the day. Things were not looking good for Draco and he dreaded the letter that he'd have to write to Draco's father.

As class ended Sarah and Harry waited until they were the last in the classroom. Hermione was on her way out the door when she was stopped by Professor Snape. "Mr. and Miss Potter-Whitney, if you have something to say to me, then please wait until I have finished speaking with your friend," ordered the Professor as he guided Hermione into his office that was attached to his classroom and shut the door.

"Please have a seat, and drink this Miss Granger. It is a calming draft and it will help you to calm down, said Professor Snape as he handed the girl a crystal vial. Hermione drank the offered potion and took the offered tissue from her Professor's hand. "Now, I realize that the name that Mr. Malfoy called you was a horrid and nasty thing to call you. I know that even though it was just a word that words still hurt greatly. For that reason, I am going to share something with you that nobody else knows about me. One of my best friends, when I was a student

here at Hogwarts, was a muggle-born just like you. Just like you, she was considered the most talented witch of her age. She could have done amazing things, but her life was cut short. That said, I'd like you to keep her memory alive and strong by not allowing people like Malfoy to ever harm you again. Being able to rise above the pain will make you a strong force to be reckoned with. Now, I've kept you from your friends and your personal study long enough. Go and try to enjoy the rest of your day," Severus said as he guided a shocked and yet grateful Hermione from his office.

After Hermione left the room with a smile on her face, the classroom door shut leaving Harry and Sarah alone with their Professor. "You both have been waiting through this entire week to speak with me I do believe," announced Severus as he leaned casually on his desk and awaited the student's reply?

"Yes sir, Professor Snape we have! You see even though we thought that there was nothing left to remind us of our parents who died to protect us, as of our tenth birthday, we were given our birth parent's school trunks by our adopted mother who was our birth father James's cousin" began Sarah.

"Ah, so your mother must be Charlotte Potter, or rather I suppose that her last name is Whitney now. We were friends while at Hogwarts. I was also friends with your birth mother Lily. It's a pity that you were both blood adopted, as I would have loved to see your mother in the two of you. She was my first true friend in the world besides Hogwarts," Severus said somewhat sadly upon thinking about Lily once more.

"Actually sir, while my sister was blood adopted and her red hair changed blond, I was not truthfully blood adopted. Our adopted mother gave me an enchanted pendant, that will never break and can only be removed by me. It makes me look like my sister as a security measure, as I really don't like a lot of attention," Harry said trusting the professor who was friends with both his adopted and his birth mother not to tell his secret removed the pendant.

Severus blinked as he looked into the dazzling emerald green eyes of Lily. He also noticed the scar left behind from the Dark Lord's attack on the boy and felt remorse as it had been his fault that the Dark Lord had hunted them down in the first place, though part of the blame could go to Dumbledore for not interviewing with Trelawny in a safer location. He bowed his head and sensing that he had, had enough Harry replaced his pendant around his neck changing back to the form that made him more comfortable.

"You-you have your mother's eyes. Promise me that when the day comes that you feel the danger is over that you won't hide those eyes from the world, Mr. Potter-Whitney. Now was there anything else that you both wished to share with me, as I have grading to do," Severus asked as Sarah pulled a thick bundle of envelopes out of her book bag?

"Yes, Professor, you see we found these in our mother's trunk, and there was a letter from her addressed to us that asked that we give these letters to you Professor Severus Snape. She said that you needed to know that she didn't die hating you. All of those letters are her true feelings and things that she said that she wanted to share with you but never got the chance to send. Also to answer your question about the spell that we used to protect our cauldrons from outside interference, the spell and wand movements were written down in her diary. She said that the two of you had invented it, so we thought that it was a good spell to learn and use to keep our potions untainted by others. You aren't angry at us for using it are you," Sarah asked hopefully?

"Honestly, no, I'm not angry at either of you for the quick thinking of using the spell. I wish that other students would take such care to ensure that their potions are flawless," Severus said as he picked up the two vials that belonged to the twins and examined them for quality. "these potions that you've brewed are good enough to be used in the hospital wing. I won't say so in front of other students, but if the two of you keep up this level of work, I might perhaps find a way to allow you to earn extra credit when and if it is ever needed. I just can't show favoritism, though the two of you make it hard. When you write to your mother again, please ask her if I may contact her from time to time," Severus said as he allowed the twins to exit the room with the bundle of letters in his hand. He had a lot of reading to do after he had finished his grading for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! this past week has made me feel like a chicken with its head cut off! Anyway, at least despite my health problems, I am still free and safe from the virus! I wish that I didn't have asthma because that puts me at a higher risk of catching it if I were to come into contact with an infected individual! It is hard though when you can't get your hands on even one face mask, and you have to either rely on public transportation provided by Medicaid or beg your family and friends for gas money. I hope and pray that this virus is resolved soon, I want to live my life freely without the fear of catching a virus that might kill me! Anyway enough of my insistent rambling! On with the story!**

**Chapter 8 Heart-Pounding Excitement**

The school year passed on and it was now a few days before Halloween day. Fred and George Weasley caught up to Harry and Sarah in the corridor with Ron and were discussing the excitement of having two first years on the team. Though they knew that they had quidditch in their blood because of their father, they were both still a bit nervous since it was well known that first year students had never been allowed on the house teams.

"Rough game, quidditch," started Fred excitedly as he wrapped one arm around Sarah with a dopy looking grin on his face!

"Fred and George is the team's beaters," Ron announced as George rapped an arm around Harry on his other side.

"Yup, it's our jobs to make sure that the two of you don't get bloodied up," George announced proudly.

"Is it truly that rough," asked Sarah?

"Has anyone ever been killed," asked Harry in concern?

"No, but players have disappeared from time to time," Fred called out as he released Sarah's shoulder and headed on down the corridor to his next class.

"They always show back up in a week or two, though," George announced as he followed his brother!

"I don't know if I should be doing this, or not," Sarah announced timidly.

"Maybe this is a bit more than we can take," Harry said before Hermione raced up with a large smile on her face.

"You guys have nothing to worry about. Quidditch is in your blood in two ways. Come with me, and I'll show you," Hermione said as she grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her along behind her making Harry laugh at his sister's expression.

The four entered the trophy room and Hermione instantly pointed out a plaque with golden shield-shaped nameplates on it. On the plaque were two names that they instantly recognized. Sarah and Harry's birth father, James was the team's champion seeker, and their adopted mother who was his cousin in Ravenclaw was a champion chaser.

Harry and Sarah both smiled at the proof of their father's skill, as well as the new fact that there adopted mother had also been equally as skilled for her house. They hadn't even known that she had played. "Harry, Sarah, you both never told me that your dad and his sister were quidditch champions," Ron said excitedly.

"Honestly, we never brought it up because we didn't know that our dad was so good," Harry said honestly.

"As for our adopted mother, she never told us that she ever played quidditch. That explains why she is so eager to come to attend our first match," Sarah said with a smile now on her face.

They all left the trophy room and headed up to their dorm. "I'm telling you, its creepy that she knows more about the two of you than you do," Ron commented as they started up the stairs. Before anyone could comment on his remark, the stairs began to move to make them all hold onto the stair railing tightly. "What's happening," Ron asked dumbly?

"Don't you remember, the stairs like to move," Sarah and Hermione announced in unison!

When the stairs finally came to a stop, they all ran the rest of the way up to them before they moved again, and Ron pushed through the door at the top to enter the corridor. "This doesn't feel right," Harry said as the door closed behind them and torches lit up on their own lighting the dusty and neglected corridor.

"That's because this is the third-floor corridor. We're not supposed to be here," Hermione announced.

Suddenly a cat appeared and meowed at the four out of bounds children. "Oh, no! It's Filch's cat! If Fitch catches us, we're done for," Ron exclaimed as they started to run down the corridor away from the cat. "The door's locked," Ron exclaimed frantically pulling on the door.!

"Are you a wizard or not? Move it, Weasley! Alohomora," Sarah called out as she pointed her wand at the locked door before pushing the rest of them inside!

"Wow, that was close! I wonder why this door was locked," Ron asked as he breathed a deep sigh of relief over escaping Fitch.

"It was locked for a good reason," Harry said almost in a whisper his nerves and emotions instantly transmitting his distress to his sister, who instantly turned around and covered her scream of shock with her hand.

There standing before them was a massive three-headed dog standing upon a trap door in the center of the room. "Whatever you do, don't scream, and don't show them your fear. Just back away quietly and slowly," Sarah said in a soft peaceful tone not wishing to upset the sleeping three-headed dog. Ron obviously wasn't listening to what she had said, because just as Sarah and Harry had backed up to the door and were about to open it to make their escape, Ron screamed bloody murder waking the dog.

Now the three-headed dog was thoroughly awake, and hot on their heels with angry snarls and growls. They all rushed through the door and it took all four of them to shut it firmly behind them. They rushed out of the third-floor corridor and headed once more up towards their dormitory.

"Honestly, what are they playing at, keeping a massive beast like that inside of a school," Ron raged?

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on top of,"," Hermione asked?

"I wasn't paying attention to its feet! I was paying more attention to its heads, or didn't you notice that there were three of them," Ron snapped angrily!

"Isn't it obvious, Ron, it was put there to protect something. I don't know what, but whatever it is, it must be something important," Sarah said coming to Hermione's defense.

"I've had enough of this! I'm going to bed before one of you gets us all killed, or worse expelled," Hermione said as she turned on her heel and left the boys standing there with astonished expressions on their faces. Sarah shook her head and ran to catch up to Hermione.

"Honestly, mate, they need to sort out their priorities," Ron said as he watched the girls walking up the stairs away from them.

"Hey, one of those girls happens to be my sister. If she feels the same, then I'm on her side," Harry said as he left Ron standing alone.

A few days later the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws were now in Charms class learning the levitation charm. Sarah's feather instantly went up into the air as she had taught herself that particular charm before school had even started, earning five points for Gryffindor's house.

Ron who was sitting beside Hermione was flicking his wand madly at his feather pronouncing the incantation incorrectly and getting no result. Hermione was afraid that he was going to put her eye out the way that he was flicking his wand around, so she stopped him. "Ron, stop, you're going to put somebody's eye out like that! Besides, you're pronouncing it wrong. It's Wingardium Leviosa, not Wingardiumlevi-O-sa," she announced.

"Well then, if you're so smart, then let's see you do it then! Go on, go ahead let's see it," Ron taunted making Sarah on the other side of Hermione rolls her eyes at him.

"Fine, then, I will! Wingardium Leviosa," Hermione incanted and smiled as her feather raised up into the air beside Sarah's.

"See here, everyone! Hermione Granger has done it as well. Five more points to Gryffindor" announced Professor Flitwick excitedly! Next to Harry Nevil was attempting to get his feather to levitate as well, but he was saying the words so fast that they were slurred. The feather suddenly exploded singeing his hair and eyebrows.

"Um, Professor, I think that we're going to need another feather over here," Harry announced as he gave Nevil a pitying look!

After the class was over and they were on their way to lunch Ron complained about Hermione to Harry not realizing that she had been directly behind them with Sarah. "It's Wingardium Leviosa, not Wingardiumlevi-O-sa! Honestly she's a nightmare! It's no wonder that she doesn't have any friends," Ron complained loudly. Hermione ran passed them crying and Sarah removed a book from her bag and smacked Ron upside the head as hard as she could for his comment.

"You are wrong about Hermione not having any friends! She's my friend, so I'll thank you not to talk so rudely about her where I can hear you. You should be ashamed of yourself for making anyone feel less than they are! You're no better than Draco Malfoy and his pure-blood only mania! You make me sick," Sarah snarled as she stomped away from the boys to go in search of her friend.

Later that night Harry and Ron sat and enjoyed the Halloween feast. Harry was deeply concerned and distracted because of the absence of his sister and Hermione. He hadn't seen either girl in the dorm and hoped that wherever they were, that his sister would be able to make Hermione feel better.

After a few minutes, Harry grew even more concerned and ignored Ron who was stuffing his face, to turn to Neville and ask if he had heard anything about the whereabouts of Hermione and his sister. "Neville, where's Hermione and Sarah," Harry asked?

"Pattie Patel said that Hermione was in the girls' bathroom all day crying, and Sarah's been trying everything that she could think of to get her to come out," announced Neville.

Not even a few minutes into the meal Professor Quirrel came running into the Great Hall screaming. "There's a troll in the dungeons! There's a troll in the dungeons, I thought you'd ought to know," he screamed before he fainted! The students all around the great hall began to scream and attempt to make a mad dash for the doors, when suddenly the Headmaster screamed the order of silence, to quiet the bedlam.

"Everyone will please not panic. Prefects, you will lead the rest of your housemates to the dormitories. The teachers will come with me to the dungeons to handle the troll," Headmaster Dumbledore ordered in a calm tone attempting to keep the children from panicking even more.

"Gryffindor's follow me to our dormitories," called out Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother as he led the students to their dorm and the safety within.

"I wonder how a troll got into the school," Harry asked in a curious tone?

"Someone had to have let it in. Trolls are really stupid," Ron announced before Harry suddenly stopped and pulled at his robes with a dawning look of utter horror upon his face. "Why are we stopping," Ron asked dumbly?

"Hermione and my sister, they weren't at dinner remember? Neither of them knows about the troll! We have to find them before the troll does," Harry said as he ran in the opposite direction of the dorm.

They ran down the corridor to the second-floor girls' bathroom, and Ron pulled Harry back into the shadows as they saw the massive shadow of the troll entering the girls' bathroom. "It looks like the troll has left the dungeons," Ron announced as they stood there praying that the girls were not in that bathroom. Harry's heart sank like a stone as he heard the joined screams of Hermione and Sarah.

Upon reaching the bathroom Harry found to his horror that his sister and Hermione had both dropped their wands near the first of the bathroom stalls which was now in splinters as the troll bashed them in pursuit of the two girls. Harry quickly picked up their wands so that they wouldn't get broken, and Ron and he started to throw pieces of debris to get the attention of the troll off of the girls who were both in the far corner under the sinks defenseless.

Harry watched in what seemed like slow motion as Sarah got hit by the massive club that the troll was carrying and ended up getting thrown over their heads to land in a heap unconscious just in the doorway of the bathroom, while Hermione screamed out her name in horror! "Don't just stand there like a lump on a toads butt! Do something," Hermione screamed!

Harry suddenly leaped at the troll and crammed his wand into the troll's nose to distract it, as he held on for dear life. Ron took out his wand and made up his mind aiming it at the club in the troll's hand that it was attempting to swing at Harry who was now suspended upside-down. Hermione reminded him of the wand movement that they had learned earlier that day and watched with relief as the trolls club suddenly left its hand and floated above its head, before falling to hit him square in his head knocking it out cold.

Harry grabbed his wand and handed Hermione back her own, as he wiped the trolls boogers from the tip of his wand. "Eeew! Troll boogies are disgusting," Ron announced while Harry rushed over to his sister who was still unmoving.

"Sarah, wake up! Wake up please," Harry cried as Professor McGonagall, Quirrel, and Snape rushed into the room shocked to find two boys in the girls' restroom.

"Explain yourselves at once" snapped Professor McGonagall angrily with her hand over her heart upon seeing the size of the troll that was knocked out on the floor! Harry and Ron stammered attempting to explain when suddenly Hermione spoke up.

"You see, Professor, it is my fault. I read about trolls and I thought that I could handle it on my own. I was wrong! Sarah got hurt because she was trying to save me, and if the boys hadn't showed up when they did, We'd most likely be dead right now," Hermione lied.

"I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger. I expected better from you. Five points will be taken for your serious lack of judgment, and a further five will be taken for endangering the life of a classmate. As for the two of you, boys, I hope that you know how lucky you both are. Not many first-year students could hold their own against a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tail. Five points each for your overwhelming case of sheer dumb luck! Mr. Weasley you and Miss Granger go to your dorm at once, Harry you may accompany me and your sister to the hospital wing if you'd like," Said Professor McGonagall as she transfigured a splinter of wood into a stretcher before levitating Sara onto it. Professor Snape left Professor Quirrel to deal with the mountain troll.

Sarah was unconscious for a week before she recovered, and she awoke to find her brother sitting by her side writing what she thought was notes. "I'm glad that you're finally awake, Sarah! I really don't like how it feels to be unconscious," Harry said as he snapped the book that he was studying from with a snap.

"I didn't do it on purpose you know? What happened to my wand," she asked giving her brother a hopeful look?

"I've got it right here," he said as he removed it from his sleeve and handed it over to his sister carefully.

"Oh, thank goodness! What happened after I was knocked out," Sarah asked expectantly?

"I attacked the troll and Ron used the Wingardium Leviosa charm to knock the troll out with its own club. I know that you are feeling better because I don't feel any pain anymore, I don't think that anyone wrote to our mother about this, because she never showed up at the school, and considering that you've been out for a week, she should have been notified," Harry said angrily as the medi-witch entered the room to check on his sister.

The Medi-Witch gave the pair an astonished look as she had expressly informed both Minerva McGonagall as well as the Headmaster, that one of the Potter-Whitney's had to be contacted. Learning that the children suspected that their parents had indeed not been contacted, made Poppy Pomphrey feel as low as a flobber worm.

Once Sarah had been released Harry and Hermione both helped her to catch up on all of the work that she had missed. Once everything was completed, Harry and Sarah both sat down and composed a letter to their parents. The next morning Harry and Sarah were sitting in the common room with Hermione and Ron enjoying the weekend when There was a sudden bright flash of bluish-white light from outside of the tower window.

Harry turned instantly upon hearing Phoenix's voice inside of his head. Upon turning and seeing his winged horse flying outside of the window with Scarlet by his side, he flew to the window and ripped it open excitedly. "Phoenix, Scarlet, what are you doing here," Harry asked making Sarah join him with the same question in her mind?

"Your parents are enraged that neither the headmaster nor your head of house bothered to inform them that Sarah was injured and knocked unconscious by a dangerous mountain troll! They want you to decide if you want to come home and be transferred to Horseland," began Phoenix.

"Or do you wish to continue your education here, and your mother will simply confront the Headmaster along with the deputy headmistress, and the nurse," Scarlet announced.

"We want to stay, but only if mother and father think that we should," Sarah told the horses.

"Neither mother or father will be able to understand Scarlet or Phoenix. We better write them a short letter answering their questions," Harry suggested catching sight of the pouch that one of their parents had placed around Phoenix's neck.

"You're right, I'll write the letter," Sarah said as she pulled a black piece of parchment from her bag with a quill and ink.

She began to write.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Harry and I have made quite a few friends here at Hogwarts. We are even doing well in all of our classes. Despite what happened, we'd both like to stay unless you think that the staff truly don't have our best interest at heart. Our first quidditch match is coming up in three weeks. The school nurse Madame Pomphrey says that considering that I have healed very well that there is no reason why I should not be able to play in our first game of the season. I do hope that you will be able to come as you promised us that you would. If after you come and speak to the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, and the nurse if you still wish for us to transfer to Horseland, we will respect your wishes._

_All of our love,_

_Harry and Sarah_

Sarah finished the letter and levitated it into the pouch around Phoenix's neck. Then she stretched her hand out to stroke Scarlet's nose lovingly. "I wish that we could go for a quick ride. I miss you, Scarlet," said Sarah with a note of melancholy in her voice.

"Don't worry Christmas break will be here before you know it and I promise that we'll make up for every lost hour of riding time," Scarlet said with a toss of her head.

"The same goes for me Phoenix. Here have a mint for the flight home," Harry said as he unwrapped the candy and fed it to his horse.

"Wait here's an apple for you Scarlet. I was going to eat it but I want you to have it for a treat," Sarah said as she used her wand to cut the apple in half and gave half to her horse and ate the other half herself.

They watched as the two black-winged horses took their time flying away from the school and smiled as they heard their friends gasp in amazement as the two horses disappeared with a flash of light. "You were talking to the winged horses as if they could understand you," Ron blurted out.

"Actually, we can understand them, and they can understand us," Harry said making Hermione drops her book in shock.

"It's not just because they are bonded to us either. It turns out that it is a gift passed down through our birth mother's bloodlines. We can talk to and understand all breeds of horses magical and non-magical," Sarah said with a smile on her face.

"That's totally wicked," Ron enthused.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So sorry for the delay in updating this! The virus blues have gotten me down. I had this chapter already finished, but couldn't find the will to post it until now. Here's hoping that I can find the joy that I need to finish the next chapter. I was several chapters ahead and now I am at a standstil with all that has been going on. Here's a little bit more of the story for you all hope it lifts your spirits. Stay safe my friends.**

**Chapter 9 Three Strikes Your Out**

They didn't receive a reply to the letter that Scarlet and Phoenix took to their parents. Three weeks later Harry, Sarah, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the great hall early for breakfast and was surprised by what they heard over the noise of the crowded room. Charlotte arrived early just as breakfast was starting to lay down the law with certain individuals regarding her children's wellbeing.

She entered the school with a dramatic flutter of robes, and ended up slamming directly into Professor Severus Snape. He got angrily to his feet and was about to let loose his temper on the dult who had slammed into him when he turned and realized exactly who had run into him. He apologized and offered Charlotte his hand to help her up. She took his offered hand, but her smile did not reach her cold blue eyes.

"I take it that you are here for the first quidditch match of the year, however, I expect that there are at least three people that you wish to speak to first," Severus said knowingly.

"I see that you are still a Slytherin. It's a pity that my children didn't end up in your house. At least then I would have been informed of my daughter's injuries and the danger that both of my children were placed into. Would you be so kind as to escort me to the headmaster's office since you know the password? I have a bone to pick with him before I go in search of professor McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey," Charlotte announced loudly hoping that those in question would hear her anger?

Harry, Ron, Sarah, and Hermione all turned their heads upon hearing the angry raised voice of Harry and Sarah's mother in the entrance hall. They watched as the Headmaster seemed to shrink below the head table, and made his way as quickly and quietly as he could out of the room and away from the enraged witch.

When Severus and Charlotte reached the Headmasters office they found it empty. Even his phoenix was gone. "How convenient, Dumbledore isn't here to face the wrath of an enraged parent. He knows what kind of power I have considering that my husband is the President of the MACUSA. I guess that I will just have to have words with Minerva and Poppy," announced Charlotte disgruntled over the avoidance of Albus Dumbledore.

Severus led Charlotte out of the Headmaster's empty office, and cast his Patronus to inform Minerva that Harry and Sarah's mother was in the castle, and she wanted a few strong words with her as well as Poppy. Charlotte watched the doe Patronus bound off through the castle as she followed her old friend through the castle. Both of them wished that this visit was starting off on a more pleasant note, but certain protocols regarding student's had not been followed, and Severus knew that Charlotte was well within her rights to be angry.

Minerva was waiting with Poppy in front of her office when they arrived. Severus noticed that both of his colleagues wore matching expressions of shame upon their faces. "Mrs. Whitney, please come in so that we might speak of your concerns without the threat of children overhearing an adult conversation," said Minerva as she opened her office door to the guest.

Charlotte entered the office and took a seat waiting for the Gryffindor head of house to silence the room. Once she saw Minerva wave her wand she let it rip. "Aside from being the Deputy Headmistress, you also happen to be my children's head of house. I'd like to know exactly why did you not feel it prudent to contact me and inform me of my daughter being injured to the point where she was rendered unconscious for a week? I'd also like to know exactly how my children along with their friends ended up going up against a fully grown mountain troll, and why as their parent, yet again, I was not informed that they were in danger," Charlotte raged?

She then angrily turned on Poppy who went pale in the face with shame. "As for you, you are a healer! Need I remind you that in the event that the headmaster and head of house fail to inform a parent about injuries to their children, that the job falls to you! Why didn't you bother to contact either my husband or myself and don't you dare say that having a child rendered unconscious for a week is not worthy of a parent being contacted," Charlotte ranted!

"I'm truly sorry for not contacting you Mrs. Whitney, but I was told by Sarah's head of house, that she would contact you in this matter. I was very surprised that neither parent showed up to check in on the care of their child. Know that I will never leave such a matter to someone else ever again," vowed Healer Pomphrey solemnly.

Satisfied with the Healer's answer, Charlotte then spun on Minerva and scowled expectantly. "Well, I'm waiting to hear why you never contacted me when it was obviously your duty to do so," Charlotte snapped?

"I know that I should have informed you of what happened to Sarah and Harry, but when I brought the matter to the Headmaster, he forbade me to send the letter. He said that if you felt that the children were in danger here than you would take them from the school permanently. I was wrong to have not informed you of what had happened, but the Headmaster has placed a spell on all employment contracts that will not allow anyone to go against his expressed order. Every time that I tried to go against the no contact order my hand would start burning. I've got blisters that I've been putting mertlap essence on to heal it," Minerva said as she showed Charlotte her blistered hand as proof.

"Fine, I'll except for the fact that you did indeed try to contact me, however, you are warned and I expect this warning to be passed on to that coward who calls himself the Headmaster. This is the first strike against Hogwarts. Two more strikes, and my children are being transferred to a better school of a higher caliber," Charlotte announced before getting up and abruptly leaving to spend time with her children before the quidditch match.

Charlotte joined her children for the remainder of breakfast and showed them the best things to eat before a match to help them to have loads of energy. They then separated and Charlotte joined her old friend Severus in the teacher's box to have a good view of the game. Harry and Sarah both went off to the changing room and got into their quidditch gear along with the rest of the team.

"Are you nervous, Harry, Sarah," asked Oliver Wood the team captain?

"Just a bit," said Harry.

"More than a little," said Sarah!

"Well, that's perfectly all right. After all, it is your first game. I felt the same going into my first game but I don't remember what happened because I took a bludger to the head five minutes into the game and woke up in the hospital wing a few days later," Wood admitted.

Now the doors that led out onto the quidditch pitch flew open and the players from each team took flight. Charlotte cheered wildly for Harry and Sarah and Severus couldn't help smiling at her antics! Thus far Charlotte had a lot to be proud of. Since she was there all of Harry and Sarah's teachers felt the need to share their glowing reports about the performance of the twins in their classes. Even Severus had nothing bad to say about the twins though he was shocked to admit that to himself.

As the game got started Sarah gained possession of the quaffle and rocketed towards the goal making the first score of the game. Harry almost forgot why he was up there, due to his cheering for his sister, until the snitch flew passed his ear. It went on for a few minutes, Gryffindor making goal after goal, and Slytherin managing to rough house their way into a few goals as well.

Suddenly halfway into the game Harry's broom started to buck wildly and attempted to dismount him. "That broom has been tampered with," Hagrid yelled angrily! Charlotte removed her wand and was about to cast a protective charm when she heard Severus chanting the words of a very strong protective counter curse under his breath. She breathed a little easier as she saw Harry's broom attempt to right itself.

Sarah tossed the quaffle to a teammate, and rocketed towards her brother. She reached him and hovered protectively under him as she attempted to avoid being hit by bludgers that zoomed passed her head. Down in the stands, Hermione mistakenly thought that Professor Snape was casting a curse at Harry's broom, and she ran through the back of the stands and cast a spell that made the hem of his robes catch on fire.

"Harry, if you have to let go, I'm right here! You can jump down to my broom and we'll land," Sarah called up to her brother!

"I'm not giving up! I don't know what is going on, but I'm finishing this game," Harry snapped as his broom suddenly stopped its wild ride of terror and he was able to climb back up onto it.

What neither Sarah or Harry had seen since their attention was on each other, was the fact that their favorite professor's robes had mysteriously caught fire. The fire broke the concentration of the one who was casting the spell on Harry's broom, and Severus was now standing there soaking wet along with professor Quirrel who had both gotten doused with the ice-cold water from Charlotte's wand.

Once the broom had stopped bucking and Harry had gotten back onto it, he rocketed after the golden snitch and ended up in a scuffle that ended with him flipping off of his broom and landing on his feet. The golden snitch had ended up flying into his mouth almost choking him. He coughed it up into his hands and held it high to show that the game was over and that Gryffindor had won.

The entire team including Sarah joined him in celebration on the ground and their mother was torn between cheering for her children and finding out who was attempting to curse Harry's broom. She turned to Minerva with a frown upon her face. "Inform your coward of a headmaster, that the unprovoked attack upon my son during this quidditch match is strike two. If I hear of one more incident regarding my children's lives being endangered, I'll remove them from this school, and they will not return to England until they are of age to be considered adults," Charlotte snarled as she stomped out of the teachers' box to celebrate with her children.

The next day Harry, Sarah, Ron, and Hermione walked outside with Hagrid discussing strange events around the school. "I'm telling you, Someone, is after whatever that three-headed dog is guarding," announced Hermione.

"What Fluffy is guarding is none of your concern," said Hagrid defensively.

"Fluffy, you mean that beast has a name," screeched Ron loudly?

"Of course he has a name, he's mine. I got him off of an Irish man in a local pub, but never you mind what that dog is guarding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. I shouldn't have told you all that," Hagrid said quickly as he let too much information slip.

"Nickolas Flamel, who is he," Sarah questioned curiously?

" Maybe it's something that we should look into," Harry said.

" It does seem to be a big mystery," Hermione announced in a curious tone.

The school year seemed to pass with no further incident that was known of or reported. It was now a few days before Christmas Holidays, Dumbledore debated on sending Harry his father's invisibility cloak. He had been sneaky and had taken it shortly after the death of the Potters, and he hoped that too much fuss wouldn't be made when it suddenly arrived for the boy. Dumbledore truly didn't want Harry withdrawn from Hogwarts. He cared less about his twin, the boy was of more importance. He really hated Charlotte Whitney and her interfering president of the MACUSA husband!


End file.
